


serendipitous

by ramblesandshambles



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: #Caryl #Richonne, #ZA, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 33,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblesandshambles/pseuds/ramblesandshambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequal to Serendipity can be read alone or read the other one first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**A sequel to _Serendipity_. **

 

occurring or discovered by chance in a happy or beneficial way.

"a serendipitous encounter" Chance, Accidental, Lucky, fortuitous, unexpected, unanticipate, unforeseen, unlooked for; coincidental, informal fluky

 

_'Their diligent efforts were coupled with the joys of serendipitous discovery'_

 

_***************************************************************_

 

**Basic notes where are we now?**

Daryl, Rick, Shane and Merle all shared Daryl's house and still do however they all have girlfriends.

 

Daryl met Carol on a hen's night and they had a one night stand where Daryl took Carol's virginity, which lead to complications due to losing phone numbers and Carol ended up pregnant. Daryl is famous in this fic, NASCAR driver top in his field. Daryl found Carol again after many phone calls because of her job never knew she was talking to him, Daryl knew she was pregnant but things didn't really work to exchange details. Daryl ended up delivering their child in the car. They are newly married, with another baby on the way. They have Luka who is probably barely 3 months old and Carol is possibly around 7-8 weeks pregnant with the new baby.

 

Rick and Michonne are just a new couple, barely weeks into their relationship, unestablished at this stage if they have actually slept together defiantly have had sexual encounters with each other (serendipity). Michonne has Andre with her and shares a house with Tara.

 

Tara is straight in this fic, I know some don't like this anyway she is in a established relationship with Shane and is also a midwife. Shane tries to pretend its not serious but we all know he's head over heels for her. As usual Tara is extremely funny and well liked.

 

Merle is engaged to Andrea, both have a stable relationship with each other. Low keyed and they just get on with it without a great deal of drama.

*******************************************

 

So this fic starts right in the early days of the ZA going from a AU to a ZA.

 

As usual I don't own any of these characters or make any money I just like to play with them. Thanks to the girls(women) who pushed for this in the comments. It always pays to comment it just might happen. As usual comment on everyone's fic's you read, writers are writing for fun and your enjoyment, let them know you are enjoying it. Leave a comment to say you are enjoying it you will give that writer a boost. 

 

Thanks to the ladies who comment on just about every chapter on my fic's and boot my bum when I need it, give me feed back kindly. Love you girls and I really appreciate it.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

'Its an infection, his ears drums burst and he had a spike in temperature so hes ok now,' the young doctor told them, they had been cleared to go, Michonne had packed all their stuff up and she heard a code being called over the internal system. She wasn't stupid she knew that meant they were impending lock down,  'um we been told we can't release any one, so you all need to say here, we are in quarantine or something for a while,'

'Why?' Michonne questioned him. Rick looked up wondering why Michonne gave him a hand signal, he had the bag that contained his gun at his feet and he was wondering what was going on. His gun wasn't loaded but he could nip into the bathroom and do that.

'Look its all classified so I can't say, someone will be by with lunch soon,' he gave an half smile, he wasn't aware she was a nurse there and would know what the codes meant. and left.

'That doesn't make sense we haven't been anywhere to get infected with a virus,' Michonne looked at Rick and he shrugged, he sat on a chair. 'Rick they want us to stay here, and we run a higher risk of being infected with something if we stay than we would by just going home and staying there, they are giving a code for lock down in 10 minutes we really should get out of here, it doesn't seem right. Does it seem right to you?'

'Maybe its a outbreak of swine flu or something,' Rick pulled out his phone to ring Shane, a young nurse that Michonne knew slipped into the room, she looked around. The back of her nurses uniform was covered in blood. Michonne went to help her she held her hand out to stop her.

'Michonne, you gotta take what you can and get out,' she tried to hand her a few bottles of antibotic's, she had a big carry bag and she tried to push it onto Michonne, Michonne opened it and looked inside seeing every drug she could imagine, the you nurse had stolen it and now was trying to give it to her, 'you can save yourself, you gotta get out, there's a .... I don't know what it is, but the morgue is full of dead people walking around trying to eat everyone,'

'Don't be stupid,' Michonne said in a low voice, Rick had managed to get through to Shane, he stood up, shoving his feet into shoes, he looked around the room listening to Shane. He was nodding. 'You're joking right?' she asked her again, the young nurse shook her head and lifted her uniform showing her a massive bite on her back. Both Rick and Michonne just stared at her in shock. The bite was huge.

'Don't touch it, you might catch it. They are biting everyone, if you stay here you will die and be one of them,' the young nurse whispered, 'They locking the doors soon, you need to get out while you can, or you and your little boy will die, just take it,' She pushed the bag on her again, 'Take it, I stole it all for you and whomever needs it because we are all going to die, you were kind to me yesterday I don't want you to get bit by them,'

Michonne looked lost at what to do and wanted to help her young friend, the young nurse kept her at arms length.

'Yeah yeah, we are getting out, come get us,' Rick told him. 'Get your stuff 'chonne, she's not joking, Shane just said he just shot one in the head, its got to be the head, or they keep moving,' Rick went though his things, he still had his police uniform with him and he pulled out his gun and checked it, put the bullets in and tucked it into the back of his pants. Michonne watched him tucking his gun out of sight, she didn't believe any of it and was sure that they were all having her on or she was still dreaming.

'Good luck,' The young nurse told her, she helped Michonne tie Andre to her with one of the bed sheets in a way they used to in the olden days, 'in the head,' she whispered, 'Its got to be in their head,' Michonne wanted to hug her thanks and just whispered 'Thankyou with tears in her eyes,' 

Rick went though to the bathroom and broke off the handles in the shower and the rod from the towel rail, 'Use this,' he handed one to her to use as a weapon.

'What for?' Michonne whispered.

'If any of them try to,'

'This can't be real babe,' Michonne reached for his hand, he took it and looked at her with a serious stare, 'Can it?' she started to cry, he shook his head at her tears and wiped them away.

'It is, we gotta go, Shane's trying to get hold of Daryl to get him not to board the plane,' Rick told her, 'You need to focus and don't hold back, keep looking over your shoulder, I've only got six bullets,'

'Oh fuck,' Michonne pulled out her phone hitting call to try get hold of Carol as they wandered down the hall pretending they were not stealing the drugs or escaping. It was crazy everywhere. There was screaming coming from one of the rooms sounding like someone was in pain, Michonne looked towards the noise, Rick grabbed her hand again moving her with him so she couldn't go towards the noise. He'd already decided that he would do anything to get them out of the hospital, 'Carol, Carol, listen to me do not go to the airport, do not get on that plane...................there's ....... what the fuck are they Rick? Put Daryl on ok,'

Michonne passed the phone to Rick, they were going down the internal stairs that led to the car park, the stairs were on the outside of the hospital and less likely to get stopped trying to leave, nurses and doctors were also fleeing the hospital. It was clear a great deal of them didn't want to stick about and be infected or what ever was going on. Rick stopped on the landing and explained the situation as best as he could to Daryl. Michonne could only imagine what Carol was thinking, she was holding onto her part of the bathroom for dear life, she felt comfort that Andre was strapped to her back that she didn't have to worry about where he was.

'We are going to Michonne's to pack, Andre's fine, ear infection with high temp,' Rick told him over the phone, 'How the fuck do I know, you're a NASCAR driver so fucken drive back........... I guess if you run out of gas walk, or steal a fucken car or something, Daryl you gotta......... you gotta stab them in the head...... how the fuck would I know its just what Shane told me,'

Rick listened to him for a minute, 'We meet up at your cabin, check your house first, be careful, strap your baby to your back or chest that's what we are doing,' Rick listened some more, 'Yeah you too,'

They kept going down the stairs, most of the people had cleared out, they were just about to head out the door to the car park when a security guard stopped them, 'You can't leave, you might be infected,'

'We are not, and we are leaving,'

'We have strict instructions not to let anyone leave,' the guard told them.

'You have two choices, look away or I shoot you,' Rick pulled his gun out from the back of his pants and glocked it, the guard stepped away letting them pass through, 'Good choice, you should also choose to leave your post and go home and get the fuck out of town,'

Shane pulled up as they were coming out, Michonne and Andre climbed in the back, she still had him strapped to her, he was sound asleep, they looked across the car park and saw people walking about in a staggering like state. Michonne felt her stomach drop, were they even going to make it she had no idea. She didn't know if the whole town was infected or just around the hospital. She saw people pulling up and pushing dead like people out of the car. They hit the ground then they just stood up and kept walking. They were dead but just walking around.

'I can't get Tara on the phone,' Shane finally admitted, 'Merle and Andrea are sitting at the house waiting for everyone to regroup,'

'Where is Tara?' Michonne whispered from the back of the car.

'I just told you I don't know,' Shane admitted, 'I've been ringing her for a hour,' Shane run his hand through his hair, 'Why does she never have her phone on her?'

'You don't think she's.....' Michonne asked.

'NO!' Shane barked, 'No she's not, she's just not where she should be,'

Shane drove for a bit towards Michonnes place he pulled over on the side of the road, they slowed down looking about at the dead people walking down the slide of the road. Rick pulled out the CB, telling people to stay indoors, Shane's phone was ringing and he pulled over to take a call, 'Where are you?' he almost yelled into the phone. 'Stay there I'm going to come get you,'

He took off speeding and pulled up along side a supermarket and jumped out of the car, Tara was blissfully unaware of what was going on, pushing her shopping trolley that was going to over spill onto the ground. 'Get in the car,' Shane grabbed her and shoved her in the back before she could even say hello. He threw everything in the trunk, he looked in the car at her she had a hurt look on her face, 'Sorry baby I didn't want you to get eaten, do we need diapers and shit?'

'No I got heaps,' Tara told him, 'I don't want you to get eaten either, but what do you mean?' She leaned forward to kiss his cheek, they all screamed as a flat hand slapped the drivers door window attempting to get in. 'What the fuck is that?'


	3. Chapter 3

'We need to get gas,' Daryl told Carol looking at their tank, they hadn't quite made it to the big airport. The gas tank was half full they had a two hour drive back to their home town he didn't want to be caught short. So far their didn't appear to be much panic. The small gas station on the high way wasn't jam packed like he would expect. Daryl fiddled under his seat and pulled out a tool box. He handed Carol a screw driver.

'What do you want me to do with this?'

'Don't get bit, stab them in the head Shane said,' Daryl looked around. The place seemed deserted. He grabbed his own screw driver and told Carol to wait inside. She reached over and pulled Luka out of his seat. She put him in his front pack wondering if all this information could even be real that Daryl had told her. She wanted her arms free so if something happened she could try fight. 

She watched in horror as Daryl started filling his gas tank and a man she could only describe him as a man or a dead man staggered towards him. His eyes were cloudy and he was growling as he stumbled towards Daryl. Carol opened her door fast and it slammed into the man knocking him off his feet, ' _Daryl!'_  she called him, he pulled out his screw driver and put it though the fallen man's head. It went through really quickly. They soon understood why no one had stopped there.

'Stay there!' he told her, as another one lunged at him. Daryl managed to do the same. Both men had name badges on both worked at the garage. Carol felt a little sick at the sight of them. She slowly got out of the truck keeping look out for Daryl while he filled the tank with gas. He put the nozzle back. He looked around and at the men on the ground not believing that he just stabbed two people in the head. Shane told them they were not. 

'Do you think they heard us?' Carol asked Daryl, she moved close to him looking all around for more dead things to come towards them, another car pulled in to get gas they were packed, Daryl handed them the nozzle. They looked at the dead men on the ground.

'These things are all over what is it?' they asked him. 

'Got no idea, just get your gas grab some food and get the fuck out,' Daryl said.

'Hey wait are you.... Daryl Dixon NASCAR?' the man asked, Daryl nodded, 'Can I get your autograph?'

'No,  for crying out loud, dead things are trying to eat us, lets grab some food,'

'Please?' The man shoved a bit of paper at him, Daryl scribbled on it with one hand while holding onto Carol with the other.

'Fuck sakes,' Daryl whispered pushing Carol in the middle of her back to come with him into the store attached to the garage. They needed some supplies in case they got stuck and had to keep going on foot. Daryl banged on the glass door to see if there was anyone inside. 'Give it a minute,' he whispered to Carol.

She was thankful he seemed to know what he was doing and one dead thing come to the door, he cracked it open and stabbed it between the eyes with his screw driver. She felt sick to her stomach and tried to rub it so she could feel better, her stomach was all over the place and she worried for the baby trying to grow inside. Daryl banged some more, he bought her inside with him, had her stay one step behind him as they checked the store bit by bit for more dead people.

'What the fuck are they just walking around like that,'

'I don't know, we need to go,' Carol whispered with tears in her eyes.

'Don't cry, Do not cry.... you need to be alert, if anything happens to me, get Luka and go,' 

'Can we just hurry what are we getting?'

The other people come into the store the man who wanted him to sign the paper looked at him, 'Real funny,'

'I thought so,'

'Don't get bit! Not what I wanted,'

'Look grab what you want and go,' Daryl told them, he grabbed some plastic bags from behind the counter and headed towards the cooler first grabbing bottles of water. He knew if they didn't have water they would be dead. Carol grabbed some disposable tin plates, a camping set. She looked at the arrange of out door stuff. Her eyes went to a hunting knife with a four hole hand grip. she took it off the wall and tested its weight. She took it and the holder that it come in and put it on.

Daryl run out of the store and backed their truck up to the front door. The other people grabbed a few bits and pieces. Daryl was aiming to survive. He threw in everything he could that wouldn't spoil. He didn't clear the store but taking two or three things of everything he could. Carol looked at the baby stuff, she grabbed tins of formula. Bottles and baby toys. She didn't need them but she knew that they would have Andre with them. Diapers. She didn't know what else to grab. She took batteries. Walkie talkie set. A couple of huge bags of dog food she dragged to the door.

'You going to eat that?' Daryl asked.

'Kip!' Carol stated. Daryl just flashed her an odd look and heaved the bags into the back of the truck. They were loaded up. Then they left. Daryl pulled over along the way a bit further on the side of the road. He'd been really quiet. Things were really bad out there. They had driven past a few dead people eating people, eating children Carol had wanted to stop but Daryl convinced her that once they were being eaten there was nothing to do. If they stopped they would put Luka in danger. He did drive slow to make sure there was no babies or anything left in car seats to save. There didn't appear to be anyone left in the car. Carol hadn't stopped sniffing.

'Carol I though about it, I think if its going to get really bad we gonna have to put the old boy down, he's really old....' Daryl told her, 'I don't want that to happen to him or him to get lost, he's going blind its the right thing to do,' Carol burst into big slopping tears.

They driven past caios everywhere. People running about. Daryl pulled over up the road. He checked his phone they still had service. They been charging them the whole way in case. Daryl pulled over to check in with his brother again. He'd gotten a phone call through to Merle telling them they were an hour away. It was getting dark. He thought it best try make it if they could to the house. Merle agreed. Daryl said if they couldn't they were going to make a dash for their garage which was closer than the house. 

Daryl pulled out his phone he looked at twitter with what was going on. Some people seemed unaware with what was going on. 'Do you think I should warn them, or will it be a frenzie?'

'Lets warn people,' Carol said, they both took to twitter making multiple posts, telling people how to put the walking dead people down. Telling them they thought they could hear noise. Telling them that what they were hearing on the news was not real. They needed to protect themselves. Don't leave their homes without knives. It was crazy that the government was trying to cover it all up. Daryl and Carol's tweets got multiple retweets within seconds. They sat there tweeting for five minutes straight.

They hoped they were not winding people up and it would all be over but if no one told them it would be likely they would be dead on a plane right now. Carol watched twitter as Daryl kept driving. He hit a dead man walking in the middle of the road and he kept driving, she told him that there were more people supporting his claims on twitter. Someone had to warn them. They turned the radio on to listen to the on the hour news as they kept driving. 

_NASCAR driver Daryl Dixon has taken to twitter along with wife Carol Dixon to warn people of what they are calling 'The walking Dead,' telling fan's, friends and family to stab them in the head to make them stop trying to eat them. We have been told by government officials that there is no problem however other NASCAR drivers have joined Dixon on twitter with support tweeting photos and images that the government is trying to hide from us all. This is likely to be our last broadcast until this is all over, God Speed everyone and stab them in the brain._

'You did a good thing,' 

'Lets just hope that it is a hoax!'

'Yeah, me too,' She kept her eyes on the road as she watched her husband drive through groups of dead. She knew he was heading to the garage, they couldn't make it in the dark to the house. There was no way, there was too much ciaos on the roads. He hit the remote to open the locked gates. Something they installed when they first made it big on NASCAR to stop fan's getting in and taking photos after hours. Daryl stayed in the lot waiting for security lights to go on so they could see if there were any dead in there. None came and the doors locked behind them. He used his remote to open the roller door into the garage. Drove in. it locked down.

'There shouldn't be anyone here, let me look around,'

'Just wait, just wait someone might come to the noise,' she whispered. The baby started crying in the back seat. Carol reached around to bring him out. She put him to her breast waiting. No one came, they were alone. Daryl turned on all the lights checking. Locking. They went upstairs to the small one bedroom apartment that was used in the early days. It was rough but safe enough for now. Carol hoped they could make it back to the house tomorrow. Daryl rang Merle to say they were at the garage and would try to make it across to the house tomorrow.

 


	4. Chapter 4

'Get back in the bed and rest while we can,' Daryl  pushed her back towards the bed, 'You need to rest, try relax a while before we move,'

'I'm sorry,' Carol whispered, she was on her hands and knees over the toilet vomiting. He hated seeing her like this and didn't know what to do to make her feel better, he wanted to get her to Tara to check if every thing with her was ok, 'I'm fine, I'm fine its just morning sickness, nerves and things,' Carol stagger over to the bed. She looked out the window the town was in ciaos, 'Daryl, I think everyone should come here,'

'Why?' Daryl looked confused, she pointed outside to see that someone was standing on steps going up to a restaurant and the walker couldn't walk up the steps it fell and split its head open. The person stomped on it and run off. They were in a concrete building with its own water source, they had a fence that was really high plus they could see out the windows on all sides if needed to.

Even without the fences if they couldn't climb stairs or open doors they were in a good position. Carol crawled into the bed, 'I think ring them, get them to come here, better chances I think,'

'You think?' Daryl wasn't sure, he looked out the window and at her, she was so pale, for now the phones were working as was the power. She could be right. They had a generator down stairs and a whole underground tank of petrol as the garage had its own petrol pump. Was there enough room for 8 of them including 2 babies. They could board up the offices and rooms down stairs using them all. They had all sorts of supplies there. He nodded to her thinking she could be right and made a quick phone call to his brother to let him know the updated plan. He needed to ring Rick or Shane also.

'I don't know it just seems safe, we are up high,' she whispered, she'd fed Luka and he was still napping, he had no idea that both Carol and Daryl were frightened to a point that Carol was feeling sick. She was sick to her stomach. Carol knew she had to get it together, she had to come up with some sort of a plan with Daryl to survive. She needed him to teach her how to kill or do what needed to be done to look after herself. Theses walking dead things they needed to learn how to protect themselves from them.

Daryl made his calls to Merle and managed to get Rick on the phones. He was thankful they still had phones. Merle and Andrea were at the house and told them that they shouldn't come there. The neighborhood was rough now, Dead were everywhere. There were dead everywhere. Merle and Andrea were filling up the truck with everything they thought they would need. 

He thought they could stay here for the time being, hell they could even get up onto the roof, Merle had gone up there from time to time to clear gutters and to have a few evening beers, he was sure there was probably a few chairs up there. For now he thought Carol was probably right. They all needed to get together and regroup. The best thing he could think was to avoid the panic. If they could hold tight while the initial panic went on around them Carol could rest up. The men and women could get better and holding weapons. He decided to ring Merle and Rick again telling them to get knives, hammer's anything they could think of that could be used as a weapon. Daryl also told Merle to bring the backpack that they had for Luka for when he was older. It had a small hold thing like a back pack underneath they could pack ready to go if needed.

Rick and Shane were trying to get the women sorted. They still had Andre who was sick and tearful with a fever. Daryl said they needed to come quickly. They would keep him separated from Luka until he was feeling better. He told them to bring blankets and any blow up sleeping beds that they had.

********************************************

'Come on sweet cheeks, we need to grab some packs so if we need to move we can,' Merle looked really worried, more than he was letting on. He couldn't believe everything that was happening around them right now. Kip was whining to go outside. Merle was worried about even taking him outside to go outside. Merle grabbed his knife and their gun that they used for hunting, 'Come on before he pisses on the floor,' he clipped the lead and they both slunk out the back, Merle whispered at him to take a piss. The old dog did it quickly and they were both glad. He didn't know what they were going tot do with Kip.

Andrea looked from left to right watching what could be be coming around the corner. She was shitting herself, Merle had had her follow him as they brought his truck into the garage so they could pack it up in the eternal garage. She just wanted things to go back the way it was. She was terrified for Carol and Daryl. Merle had shut off emotionally to try keep it together. They shut off their lights the night before shutting all the doors to the bedrooms and slept in the hall so they didn't have any windows to have to worry about breaking. They heard screams throughout the night. There was nothing they could do the lights in the town went out. They knew if they went out they would die.  

Andrea had cried herself to sleep, Merle had lay awake for a long long time hoping everyone else was ok. He worried about Daryl and was thankful to get the call to say they made it. He felt sick to his stomach about the fact he was driving in the dark with his family making a break for it to the garage.

The proposal that Daryl put forward made sense as long as they all made it the ten minute drive to the garage. They still had a phone system. They put old Kip in the truck and packed around him. Merle forever thankful that they were in a locked up house with locked up garage. Andrea packed camping gear, everything she could think of. Daryl's cross bow. Merle raised his eyebrow about that, she was thinking outside the box, asking him many questions about camping and lighting fires. Merle knew she was trying to get as much information from him as possible just in case. Merle knew both of them were strained. 

She went through the cupboards again. She didn't know how long this could last and wanted to be prepared. They heard on the news that there had been looting going on. They were not prepared to get involved in anything to do with that. She cleared their freezer of food. She cleared the cupboard bare apart from a couple of can's of food. Merle had asked her why and she said that she didn't know it just felt right to leave some food in case someone needed it. If someone come to their home for safety they would have food. Merle hadn't said anything but just threw the last few bits of things in. 

Andrea looked in her wardrobe saying goodbye to her heels and her dressy clothes. She packed bare essentials. Warm clothes. Merle packed Daryl's leather vest, his hunting knives and by the time they sat in their truck filled to the top they looked at each other. Andrea had Merles gun in her lap, loaded. Merle had cleared the house of anything sharp leaving just a few things on the kitchen table just in case someone come through and needed a sharp knife. They both hoped the government would sort this out and come up with a vaccine soon. They didn't know what else to do except hit the clicker on the garage door and drive out. There was a small jam at the end of the street as the neighbors also thought to leave. Merle just drove up onto the foot path and kept going.

He kept his eye out for anyone they could help. There was no one that could be saved anyone on the roads walking about were dead. Dead walking, walking out in front of them, Merle drove into a few and they splattered all over the front of the truck, Andrea tried to keep it together as Merle just put on the window wipers. It took them an hour before they arrived at the garage. The gates opened and closed quickly. They were hidden inside the gates. Merle drove straight into the garage and parked.

Andrea took Kip upstairs to see Carol. Both women sobbed. Carol was still in the bed there. Daryl had insisted she just stay there with a book. The tv's were flicking on and off the news was making her even more stressed. He feared she was going to lose the baby. At this stage he didn't know how he felt about that. He didn't really think bringing a baby into this world was a great thing. He loved Luka with all his heart but he didn't know if he could protect two babies, especially as they would both be under one year old. He hoped it would all be over soon and they could go home.

'What do you think?' Daryl asked Merle as they unloaded the stuff and put it all off to one side.

'I don't know baby brother, I don't know last night... I don't want to hear that again,' Merle told him, 'You can't go out at night,'

'What the fuck are they?'

'Fuck they just walking around like those old people at the park you know the walkers,'

'Walkers huh?' Daryl looked at his brother thankful that he was here with them and that their women were upstairs and ok at this stage. They were still waiting for Rick and Shane to arrive with the others. He hoped they arrived soon. It was already way past lunch time and they didn't want to be going anywhere in the dark. They hear a horn near the gate and Daryl and Merle looked out opening the gates and letting them into the yard. Daryl was thankful they paid the extra money for the roll down covers over all the windows on the street. They rolled down like garage doors and no one could get in there. His only worry was that no one could get in but also no one could get out. The wall surrounding the carpark was concrete and tall so it would be impossible for them to get in also.

Rick climbed out of his truck and Shane pulled into the lot with the police car. They quickly shut the gates. Michonne climbed out of her seat. Daryl supressed a grin when he saw what she was strapping to her back. 'I'm not taking any chances with my baby,' she told him. She reached in picking up her toddler who was asleep and headed inside to find somewhere she could make him a bed so he could recover. Rick, Shane, Merle and Daryl stood there watching Michonne and Tara head into the garage. They had work to do and they needed a back up plan just in case.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit I started and stopped this chapter a lot over the past week. I have written myself into a bit of a hole with 2 babies and one on the way.

The four men stood on the roof looking around to see how far they could see. There were dead things walking everywhere, shuffling and walking slowly. It was insane they couldn't believe what had happened to the world right now. They had been at the garage for one day, Carol had spent half the morning in bed resting at Daryl's instance. She clearly was in shock with what was happening and now that Tara was here she had her up and moving about after she checked her out. They really didn't know what they were going to do, they  were just trying to make it through the day alive and not turning into one of those things. They knew that if they got bit that was it, they wanted to figure it all out. For now they were just going to hold up where they were. They been through their supplies and they thought that they could last a whole month without having to leave providing the water didn't disappear. They were connected to their own water source as long as that kept pumping they should be ok for a while because they could keep pumping the water with the generator. 

Merle and Daryl thought about going out to try find some more supplies in a few days, Carol was worried about Daryl even talking about it. They had their eyes on the restaurant across the road. No one had come or gone in there for the past 24 hours and they were going to keep their eye on it for a few more days to see if they could go out to see if they could collect more supplies.  Carol was clearly upset and worried sick that he was scared that she was going to miscarry the baby. He was in two minds about that right now. He was standing on the roof watching people stumbling about eating anything that was moving. He headed down stairs to check on the women.

No one that hadn't been bitten had come their way so far. They were on the out skirts of town and there was nothing really out this way that people would want , They imagined that people were heading into town to get supplies. The phones were still working. They had been in contact with Holly and wished them the best and Carol had cried when she realized they wouldn't probably ever have the chance of seeing their friends again.

Andrea and Tara were asking the guys to teach them use weapons. Carol had come down stairs into the garage floor to watch the men show them how to handle working with knives, pipes anything that they could use with the things. Daryl had been reluctant to teach Carol how to work with a weapon. They had been practicing with bread and butter knives. Michonne had been in and out with Andre. Having a toddler about had been exhausting and they were trying to keep him quiet. Michonne quickly discovered that having him in the back pack kept him quiet. So between her and Rick they wore him most of the time.

'If something happens and its just me and Luka, I wanna chance,' Carol told Daryl, that was when he originally said no. He looked shocked that she was even thinking that something could happen to him or she would be left alone. He decided she was right and he showed her how to handle a knife. He showed her how to use her size to her advantage, kicking their feet out. Merle thought it would be a good idea if they grabbed a few knocked their teeth out and took their hands off and practiced on them. Shane looked repulsed by the idea but when Tara  said she felt she couldn't over power one he was keen to try, he didn't want anything happening to her. 

Soon all the men were showing all the women hand to hand combat the best they could. Rick and Shane were showing them more self defense thinking that they should know how to defend themselves if they come across people that were not so nice. Daryl was struggling as Shane was showing Carol how she would go about taking down someone who was trying to rape her or something.

'The problem is with these sorts of things that its always the evil pricks that survive. Never the fucken choir boys.' Rick told Daryl. 'The girls need to know how to do it and survive for themselves.'

Daryl carried Luka in a front pack, they were copying Rick and Michonne trying to keep him settled so he wouldn't cry, he had no reason to cry. He had a boob in his mouth and a clean bum. They were worried sick that they would get separated from each other. It was Daryl's biggest fear because he knew he would have to go get some supplies and leave them. He was worried sick that someone would come in to their garage and threaten them and try take their place. He was worried about Carol being pregnant.

Carol knew Daryl had fears and she had them. Rick, Merle and Shane all had the same fears about their women but Daryl and Rick's fears were worse than the others because of the little people involved. Daryl knew that if anything happened to him Merle would protect them. 

'Its going to be ok.... isn't it?' Carol asked Daryl when he come down off the roof top to check on her and Luka. Michonne was up there with Andre letting him play around on the floor with the limited toys they had. Carol and Michonne had packed go bags. If they had to run it had the bare essentials to get them through a couple of days. Carol was lucky she was still feeding Luka. Andre had a bottle and they had single serve formula packed and a bottle and water to take. Carol told Michonne if they really got stuck she could feed Andre as well as Luka. Michonne looked shocked at the suggestion. 

'If he's crying Michonne and one of those things hear him... what would you rather.' Carol asked, Michonne nodded.

Tara piped up, 'Did you know this was common practice around before people got all hung up on things. I'm in for non crying babies.'

No one knew what was happening now. Rick and Shane had basically refused to go into work because they had no idea what they could possibly do to help. They didn't have any idea how to deal with a situation like this. Also with the amount of dead walking things going past they didn't know how many people were left.

'I think towns going to be crowded with these things.' Shane come into the room where the women were. Daryl followed him in and stood staring at his wife who was feeding their baby sitting on the small couch there. They were all living on top of each other and they were all used to it but Michonne and Andre were struggling to deal with the closeness of everyone around her all the time. She was used to being alone a great deal with Andre. 

'So what do we do?' Michonne asked Daryl and Shane, 'What's going to happen when we run out of food and things.'

'We make a plan, and a back up plan,' Daryl said. 'We won't run out of food, or water for a while. I can hunt so can Merle and we can scavenge for food and stuff. We can live off the land. Go to our batch, hunt in the woods, we will be fine.'

He brought out a map of the area. He didn't want to take any chances getting lost. He was fearing that the phone lines would soon go down and that soon the power would go out. Society would soon be in ciaos and he didn't know what they should be doing.

'You eating?' Daryl asked Carol.

She nodded, 'And drinking, I'm fine now... I think I was just a bit frightened about it all... it was a bit of a shock all this.'

Daryl walked across to sit by her her on couch, he rubbed her leg while she fed the baby not knowing how long they had. It felt like the calm before the storm.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Michonne was pacing the garage floor spinning her sword practicing. Daryl had Andre on the roof top trying to let the little boy have some sort of exercise. They been couped up in the garage and they were all starting to get stir crazy. Rick called out her name from the stairs not wanting to come closer in case she accidentally sliced him with her sword. She was getting good at wielding it and he could tell she was in deep thought process.

"Michonne." He called out to get her attention. "Dinner."

"I'll be up soon."

"You barely eaten all day, you need to eat, Andre's looking for you." Rick told her. "I know its hard, its hard on all of us none of us know whats going on."

"What happens Rick if we can't protect him... one of those things get him?" Michonne started focusing on swinging her sword again.

"What happens if you don't eat and get too weak to protect him?" Rick countered. He didn't know what to do she was freaking out because they had witnessed a family being taken down by the things two blocks away from the roof top. They were two far away to get there in time and they stood and watched.

"What happens if I get pregnant like Carol... and ... what happens when we run out of food?" Michonne dropped her sword to the floor.

"We find food and we find a river and fish. We raid farms for their gardens. We will find food. That restaurant across there will have heaps of food. When things calm down we are going to do a run to the stores in town and gather more supplies."

"When things calm down? When things calm down, those walking dead things eat people." Michonne turned to face him he was still standing on the stairs. He had nothing to say to make it better he didn't know what to do or say. The guys had been practicing holding knives and Merle had a big long stick also to try work out the best way to protect their family. It appeared each baby had two sets of parents right now it was Merle and Andrea with Daryl and Carol. Keeping an eye on Andre was Rick and Michonne with Shane and Tara. It was the only way they could think of doing it. Keeping the little boys safe. 

At the moment Andre was more of a problem because he wanted to run and play. He was making noise and they were trying to teach him to be quiet so not to attract the dead to the fences.

"I don't know... I don't have any answers... we just got to try the best we can to keep the babies safe. You know I will do my best." Rick told her.

"If something happens... If something happens to me?" She asked him quietly. "Will you keep him?"

"Of course I will and every one else will do the best they can. There's no promises anymore but as long as I can I'm with you by your side."

"But we barely together, we haven't even slept together yet." Michonne said quietly.

"We are together and if you wanna come with me right now we can take care of the other thing?" Rick tried his hand at flirting. Michonne shook her head. 

"Maybe tonight after a shower, and... I'm not sure anyone packed condoms." Michonne asked him. He nodded that he did. "So the worlds going to shit and you packed condoms."

"Well technically Tara cleared the birth control at her office. Cos she's dating Shane." Rick tilted his head towards the stairs. "So you going to come eat? We better put that sword away in case Merle cuts his hand off or something with it." Michonne just stared at him like he was jinking Merle or something. "Come on, lets go eat. Are all the doors down here locked up?"

"Yeah. We can go upstairs or we can feel some time." Michonne leaned into him and kissed him. Rick took the chance and wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her in close. They were still so new in their relationship and whether they wanted in or out of it they were stuck with each other through thick and thin, they were not getting any time away from each other. They were now in a high stress situation that would tip a relationship over but they seemed to be keeping it together because they just got each other.  He was thankful that he and Michonne seemed to be falling heavy and hard. 

"We should go check on the boy." Rick whispered.

"Or we can just stay here until they miss us." Michonne run her hand behind his head and pulled him closer for another kiss. Head over heels she had fallen for him. She was worried sick to her stomach but right in this moment she thought everything was going to be ok. They kept kissing and kissing until they pulled away from each other because things were going to end up doing something on the step that they didn't want to be doing in front of their friends if they happened to come down the stairs. 

"Babe we need to stop, because I'm about to explode." Rick whispered in her ear.

"Is that a bad thing?" Michonne asked. 

"Not if you want to do my washing?" Rick mumbled.

Michonne laughed and push him away gently, "go sort yourself out." Rick grumbled and rubbed himself up against her again, and kissed her some more.

"We talking about going across the road to check things out. One from each pair are going, so you think you can go with Shane and Merle?"

"You're staying?"

"We need to keep each group strong. Just in case." Rick said. "You are good with the sword and you can take their head's off."

"I don't know..." Michonne looked worried.

"Or I can go and You stay here, whatever, come upstairs and talk. Its about 50 yards across the road." Rick knew they had to get out and check out some stuff, they were going to have to find stuff all over so going out nearby. Daryl was talking about catching some so they could all practice putting walkers down. Shane was talking about getting rid of their jaws and arm's because they saw them chomping down of people a few blocks over. Rick didn't even know what to think. He just knew that they needed to be prepared with a plan. They needed to have a plan and he didn't know if the eight of them would be enough to keep them all safe.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

In the end Rick, Daryl, Andrea and Tara went across the road because Michonne refused to leave Andre and they wanted to leave it two males and two females for better odds. Daryl and Tara were working as a team back to back. Rick and Andrea were the other team. They went out the gates and Merle and Shane warned them they better look after their women. They walked across the road quietly, the streets were clear and quiet. Carol and Shane stood on the roof with the baby and toddler watching them cross the road.

"I'm so nervous." Carol admitted, "Why are we doing this again?"

"I don't know, Carol you know we are going to end up out there right!" Merle told her, Daryl wasn't keen on Carol knowing that they would end up having to move on from where they were. The walking dead seemed to be gathering together, over the past few nights groups had been shuffling past in small groups, from what they could see some were joining bigger groups. 

"Out there with the babies? How can we do that, survive with them?" Carol asked him, "With three babies?" She was worried about it. Carrying two babies, keeping two babies safe and soon having three babies. She had mentioned it to Daryl but he was hiding a lot from her she felt. Merle at least was being honest with her. They would do what they could. There were no assurances anymore. She knew Daryl would die fighting for them but she didn't want him to. She wanted him to try just let them through this as long as they all could.

"We will work out a way, it will work." Merle told her, "I don't know what going to happen but we won't go down without a fight," he hoped, he was just thankful that he and Andrea hadn't taken that extra step to have children like they wanted too. They been planning to try soon. Now they never would, unless it was an accident.

"There's a team of us... we might find some more people... we might find somewhere safer," Shane walked up onto the rooftop holding Andre, he looked across the road watching the group trying to break into the restaurant over the road. Rick was at the rear and Daryl was tapping the glass. They already worked out the dead come to noises. The three of them all looked in through the glass and then the whole group jumped right back quickly like they had a fright.

They appeared to be talking quickly and the door swung open and they all ducked in quickly.

"Did someone just open that door for them?" Merle asked, Carol was watching intently for some sort of sign that everything was ok. It did look like when they arrived at the door that it was opened from the inside. Merle trained his scope towards the door to try figure out what was going on.

"I think so... it looks like we might have more people joining us. I don't know who... maybe some of the staff never left?" Merle told her. He was hoping it was someone normal and not someone that was going to be a burden on them. 

"Do you know anyone from over there? How many staff do they have?" Carol jiggled Luka in her arms as he was starting to get fussy.

"Ten maybe... I don't think there is ten there..." Merle glanced down at the baby who was starting to cry. Carol fiddled with her shirt and opened it up to latch her baby on. Carol wasn't shy anymore about who was seeing what. Carol knew she had to keep him quiet and the way to keep him quiet is to keep a boob in his mouth. Come to think of it it was a way to keep most men quiet she had heard among the women for the past few days, it certainly kept Daryl happy. Carol was nervous waiting for her husband to come out to let them know they were ok.

The door opened again and Daryl stepped out giving them the thumbs up that things were ok. Carol let her breath out. He was letting them all know that they were safe and they would only be a short time. She could tell he was excited about something. 

The group that had left the garage all stepped out of the restaurant again moving quickly all of them carrying bags, there were two more people with them, they looked like they seemed to know each other or they didn't seem to be a threat. Shane run downstairs to let them back in the yard. Carol couldn't tell who they were or anything about who the new two people were. 

Michonne stepped out onto the roof to watch what was happening on the street, out of no where four walkers stumbled down the road suddenly picking up their shuffling speed as they saw six people out side the walls of the garage. Daryl squared up and fired a shot with his cross bow, Rick and Andrea drew weapons, it was their first time coming face to face with the dead, they moved quickly taking out the three dead, they saw more coming down the street. Michonne passed Andre to Merle and run down stairs to help get everyone inside the yard.

Andre started crying and suddenly the dead started heading towards the noise. Merle grabbed the boy and run down stairs with him. Carol followed him with Luka. Merle was trying to keep Andre quiet. Carol shoved a bottle in his mouth and he stopped. "Wait here." Merle told her. He shut the door behind him and went downstairs to help the others. Carol just stared at the door as Merle left her all alone with two babies, one who looked like he was about to cry again and the other so tiny that he didn't even know what was going on around him. 


	8. Chapter 8

Daryl burst through the bedroom door and all but slammed into Carol. "You ok?" he asked her.

"We are fine... whos?" Carol gestured to the stairs.

"The delivery kid from across the road and his girlfriend. They must have been having a late night ... you know when the world went to shit. They been sitting over there looking at us for days." Daryl whispered into her hair. He looked at the bed where Andre had fallen asleep on his bottle. Luka was still in Carol's arms. "You ok? The baby?"

"You were gone about half an hour and I could see you most of the time anyway." Carol whispered back, she was a bundle of nerves though at the thought of him out there and all the dead around. She needed him, she knew that Luka and her wouldn't survive right now if she didn't have him by her side. She wasn't strong enough yet, she certainly couldn't run or climb holding her baby and being pregnant was making her tired. "Are they ok? The new people?"

"They are fine, she said her daddy has a farm about fifty miles away and we should go there next or they might try go there themselves."

"What do you think?"

"I don't know... we have some time, I don't know babe, we all need to talk about it. Come down to the garage and meet them." Daryl said. 

Carol followed him downstairs leaving Andre asleep on the bed to see who had arrived. She could see Andrea hugging the female. Carol was surprised to see Maggie Greene there, she was the woman who's hen's night Andrea and Carol went on way back when they met the Dixon brothers. Carol moved forward to hug her and then her husband. As far as she knew they moved away a long time ago. 

"What are you doing here?" Carol flung her arm's around her, "Meet Daryl," She held her arm out to introduce her to her husband.

"The goatee guy... who turned out to be famous... you remember Glenn?" Maggie hugged Daryl then pulled Glenn closer to the group. He was standing on the out skirts. He never was sure how Maggies friends were going to take him, he'd never met Carol, and only knew Andrea by site. 

"Hi, good times right?" Glenn held out his hand and shook hands with all the men. 

"Only the best for everyone... so whats your plan?" Daryl nodded and asked him.

"No plans we just moved back, haven't even really unpacked yet. We been back about four days and decided to go out for dinner. Everyone bailed and we were ... um..." Glenn blushed.

"What Glenn's trying to say is that we were in the bathroom, and they locked up and run away... so when we went to leave everyone was dying out there so we just stayed there. There was food and water, gas to cook on. There's even a bed in the staff room." Maggie told them, "there's a flat type thing upstairs." She actually blushed and everyone really had a idea of what they were doing while they were over there for four days.

Carol hugged Maggie again, she never thought she would see anyone she knew ever again. She thought that this was it they would only ever see the eight of them for the rest of their lives no matter how long that would be. 

"You better all go talk with Tara," Carol said quietly, "If you not on birth control, because you don't want to be getting pregnant during all this right now," Carol led Maggie over to a quiet spot to talk to her. "We don't want any more babies..."

"Anymore? How many are there?" Maggie looked at the baby in her arm's then down her body, "Are you?"

"Yeah and we have a toddler with us too,"

"Oh Carol... I'm speechless... we can do this, we will find out a way and yes I think I need to talk to Tara." Maggie gave her a hug, Carol glanced over to Tara who come over to the two women. Carol quickly filled her in and Tara just rolled her eyes and told her to follow her, she could hook her up with pills and an injection. Tara was hooking everyone up with birth control she had made all the women have injections and made Shane inject her. She didn't want to be responsible for any more  babies during this time. Keeping Carol healthy was going to be hard. She didn't want anymore women to worry about. 

"Whats going on?" Glenn come across wondering where Maggie had gone.

"Tara's a midwife and she's got access to birth control so she's probably gone to get her hooked up," Shane come across, he didn't know this new guy and he was protective of his girl. He just needed to figure out what type of guy Glenn was. _Was he a good guy or a bad guy!_

"Oh... that's ok then, we probably got... you know... carried away," Glenn blushed again, "So... Nascar?" He looked directly at Daryl.

"Yeah, Daryl Dixon, my wife Carol and baby Luka.... My brother Merle... and his girl Andrea," Daryl started introducing Glenn to everyone, "I think we all met Maggie on her hen night last year,"

"Great... Great you all had a blast on the hen night and I got to go out smoking cigars old school with my grandpop and dad..." Glenn frowned. "So what do we do now? How do we kill those things?"

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Two days later the group were still working on using weapons to help them survive, Carol was feeling better, everyone was feeling a little bit calmer. They were all trying to figure out how they could come up with a plan on what to do next. Maggie and Glenn were rooting to head to her father's farm and everyone else didn't really know what they should do. They would run out of food in about three weeks if they didn't go out looking for it.

"All I'm saying is that all them dead people would have moved on or the people that are left would have moved on and hopefully things will be calmer in a week's time." Merle was saying to the men up on the roof.

"You mean everyone would have eaten each other?" Daryl asked his brother. He was wearing Luka in a front pack, they decided it was best not to let him cry at all. He was becoming very spoiled because he was in arm's or being touched the whole time. He was sleeping in a little cardboard box beside them in the bed. With all of them in the building it was easy to pass him from person to person. Looking after Andre was the same. They needed eyes on him at all times.

They were watching a small group of dead people stumble past. He wanted to fire an arrow down but it would draw attention to them again. Any noise they had found out made them start clawing at the gates. 

"I just mean we won't have as many problems or panic'd people on the road when we try make it." Merle told him.

"Merle... we should be helping more people shouldn't we?" Glenn suggested. His looked around the four older men, they all shuffled and shifted their feet.

"Well we will if we see any, but I'm not putting up any signs... I've a baby and a pregnant wife." Daryl told him. "They are my priority not strangers."

"Michonne and Andre for me... they come first." Rick told them. "Our kids the two of them that we have and the women, and us we all got to keep that in mind. Keep in mind that other people are going to be losing their heads and doing anything to survive. So their family survives. We got to be careful. Its not just going to be about guns and things its going to be about food and basic things people need."

"Yeah... we need to keep our wits about us." Shane said.

"I think we need to be in teams. Rick, Shane you guys are on Andre on the road, me and Daryl will be on Luka.... Glenn you are on Carol." Merle told them.

"Carol?" Glenn looked surprised.

"She's pregnant, she's still not as strong as the other women yet. She going to need help. We don't go anywhere or do anything alone. No one does anything alone no more." Merle laid down the law.

"But what about Maggie?" Glenn looked surprised they asked him to protect Daryl's wife.

"She can protect Carol too. Our partners will back us up, but you too stick with Carol. Like glue if Daryl and I are not there. Ok?" Merle told him.

"Ok... ok I've got it, but do you think its going to be that bad out there?"

"I think its going to be worse... I think there are going to be panic'd people everywhere and people who don't know what to do and frightened." Daryl told them. "People fleeing the city, people going to the city. Just a mass of dead everywhere. They will be everywhere and the roads could be blocked. We have to be careful."

"We should get an RV, or something," Shane suggested.

"Where the fuck we going to get one of those?" Rick asked.

"I know, that old guy a few miles from here Dale wasn't it, he had an RV in here a few weeks ago and its working sound. Its good to go, I worked on it myself. We go get it, bring it back here and we load it with supplies. No dead are going to get in that thing." Daryl said, he looked down at his baby sleeping at his chest. "Three of us should go see if its still there and bring it back."

"That old man going to let you take it?" Rick asked him.

"Doubt he would have made it. He's a gentle type of guy, who knows maybe he will want to come?" Daryl said. 

"We should go now. Start loading it up. You me and Shane ok." Merle suggested.

"No... me Shane and Glenn." Daryl told him. "I'm a better driver, you and Rick need to stay for the girls."

"Take Andrea and Tara with you." Merle said. "Be good to scout about see whats going on."

Daryl and the others headed back downstairs to let the women know what they decided. Daryl knew Carol was going to worry about him going out there. But he needed something like an RV to get his family to the farm safely.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this then forgot to post it. I'm so sorry guys.

Daryl drove around the yard of Dales place and Shane shot the two dead wandering around. Daryl was pleased it wasn't his old friend or anyone he knew. The R.V was still there.

"Do you think he's still in there" Tara asked. 

"I'm not sure, I guess we could go up and knock on the door?" Andrea suggested.

"Make Glenn go." Shane suggested.

"Make Shane go he has a gun." Glenn complained he didn't want to run up to the front door and risk being shot or charged by a dead person. They didn't really know if they could climb steps or run yet.

They were all squashed into the truck Daryl choose to drive down there. Daryl opened his door and they all tumbled out one after the other, all looking around to see what was happening. They had all been piled up on each other with the women on the men's laps because it was just a bench seat. Daryl strode up to the front door and Knocked. He cracked it open, the chain was on.

"Dale.... Dale... you in here?" Daryl called out. He could hear something crash to the ground and then the sounds of foot fall. Daryl pulled back a little bit from the door not knowing if the old man was alive or going to try eat him.

"D... D... Daryl?" A voice come out and his head popped around the hallway door, Daryl could just see him through the crack of the front door. "I heard a car and I didn't know who so I hid."

"Dale we need ya R.V to get out of town, you can come two if you wanna." Daryl offered him.

"You wanna buy my R.V?" Dale asked.

"No we gonna take it. We need it for the babies, money's no value any more. We can take you with us. Come with us, no one can make it alone." Daryl heard the click of the door chain sliding across. "Come on Dale, its stupid to stay here alone."

"I don't know, I kinda like it here. Its not that bad is it?" Dale asked. Tara and Andrea come up the steps and side stepped around him. They headed into his house to see if there was anything in there that they could use, Shane was watching standing by Glenn both men keeping an eye out for unwanted visitors. Glenn was holding a baseball bat and Shane a small axe.

"its not that bad is it?" Dale asked, Daryl turned quickly as he heard that noise that signaled dead people walking and two walkers come around the side of the house. Glenn and Shane headed towards them with the bat and axe and took them out quickly. Dale looked horrified about what the both did as blood flew through the air.

"You can't do that Shane... you killed them." Dale called out.

"Shush, they were already dead." Shane called out. "Get your shit Dale, we don't have time for temper tantrums."

"Dale... what Shane is trying to say is that its too late once you get bit you die then you end up walking around eating other people." Glenn come towards Dale, he knew him from him coming into the restaurant a great deal after his wife died. He was lonely and now he just looked lonely and confused. Glenn seemed to have a calming affect on Dale but Shane had the oppersite affect on him. Tara always had a calming affect on Shane but she was out of his line of sight right now and he was getting worried about her and that they were taking too long. 

Shane rubbed his hand through his hair and started towards the house, just as Tara come out with some blankets in her arms.

"Are you coming with us or not. We gotta get any camping stuff you have, any more blankets, anything you think will help keep us alive on the road." Tara asked Dale. "Come with us... but we have to go now." 

Tara seemed to have the same affect with Dale that she did with Shane. Dale looked physically more relaxed when Tara started talking to him, he still looked confused with what they were asking him. He'd basically locked himself inside his house the day he first come across someone dead who was trying to get him and never come out. Always well stocked for food and other things Daryl had been holed up alone for the past two weeks. 

"Wait what?" Dale asked.

"Its crazy right now, Carol pregnant, we have a baby and we also have a toddler. We need to get on the road in a week we want to take your R.V and you too if you will come with us." Shane told him. "I'm not going to give you a written invitation Dale get your shit, get us whatever we need or will help, you know about this camping stuff not us. We have to get sorted right now. Lets do it."

Dale nodded and pointed towards the barn. "Got cots and tents and stuff from when my kids were boys. They live across country... I'm not gonna see them again am I."

"Probably not!" Tara told him. "But lets go look in the barn and load up the R.V"

She started walking towards the barn, Shane started running after her. "Wait... we don't know what's in there. He could have a barn full of those things."

"Shane... don't be daft." Tara almost laughed, "He's not gonna have a barn full of those things." 

"Do you have a barn full of them dead things Dale?" Glenn asked Dale as Shane drew a weapon ready to open the door. "Dale?"

"No of course but it doesn't mean they didn't get in there... are they like mice and can go anywhere." Dale suggested.

"Are they in the barn or not?" Shane asked again.

"No!" Dale said firmly, "I haven't been in the barn for three weeks."

"What about your animals?" Daryl asked Dale.

"They all went the first night." Dale told them. "Got eaten."

Shane pushed Tara behind him and opened the barn door slightly to see if anything was in there. He banged the door and called out. It was quiet. Shane, Glenn and Daryl went quietly around checking it all out making sure it was safe while Andrea, Tara and  Dale watched outside. Keeping an eye on the yard.

Dale went in to show them where everything was when they gave the all clear. They filled they R.V as best as they could they would re pack when they got to the garage. Daryl was throwing it in as quick as he could because he wanted to get back to his baby and his wife. He hurried everyone up and they pulled the R.V up in front of Dales place so they could let him get his clothes and anything he wanted to take with him. Dale come out with one small bag of gear. He had a hat on his head and a shot gun in a bag with bullets. He climb aboard and looked surprised to see Daryl behind the wheel of his prized R.V. 

"Don't even think about it Dale, I need to get back to my family." Daryl threw it into gear and the left with Shane and Tara following behind in Daryl's truck. 

 


	11. Chapter 11

"Don't worry they will be back soon," Merle come onto the roof look out, Carol and Maggie were standing on watch looking down the road where the group that left should be coming back. It wasn't dark yet but they had been gone for hours for a half an hour drive.

"What if they don't come back... what then?" Carol almost whispered to her brother inlaw.

"Daryl will be back, even if he has to come on foot he will be coming back." Merle assured her. "If it gets too late they will hole up somewhere overnight until day time... you know those things get worse at night."

The dead come out at night and become more un-settled at night time and for the past couple of nights Luka had been unsettled and it was all Carol could do to keep him quiet in the still of the night. She had locked themselves in the enclosed closet and tried to settle the baby by the light of the torch and her singing quietly to him. It had been quite a frantic ten minutes as the tiny baby struggled with wind and finally settled down. Carol didn't know what they would do on the road if he cried and cried. They were going to have to train him somehow not to cry at night. During the day time hours there was other noises for the dead to follow but during the night all the wild animals roosted for the night so a crying baby was a big give away.

Daryl suggested that they just didn't give him anything to cry about. They needed to try learn his every noise or cry,  his every need or whim. Carol wasn't even sure how they would go about doing that. They had a baby carrier and they both were going to have to get stronger at carrying him for longer periods. She was so worried about the new baby coming that they would be carrying two babies if they run out of fuel. They needed somewhere safe to go somewhere they could keep the babies safe. What if there was a whole group of dead like a whole herd of them.

 "I'm so scared Merle... This can't be real right?" Carol was more asking for herself than to make conversation. She hadn't let Daryl know how scared she was but he didn't tell her how scared he was either no one said anything about how worried they were. They all just pretended they would be fine.

"I don't know sweetness... I just don't know..." Merle told her, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they both looked around into the distance to see if they could spot the other group coming back or anyone else that might need help. Merle was thinking that Shane was weary about newcomers joining them because people were going to start to get desperate to survive and possibly would do anything to live. Merle couldn't help thinking that they wouldn't hold back to try take what they had to keep themselves alive.

############################################

 

 "Do you know how to drive one of these things?" Tara asked Daryl, he glanced at her not sure if she was taking the piss out of him or not. Shane made Tara go back with Daryl because he thought the RV would be safer. Shane was bringing the truck back with them because they might need another good truck just in case even if they brought the supplies like water and food behind the RV. They were going to be packed down with supplies for the trip and long term especially for the baby.

"I think I know a thing or two about driving one of these things," Daryl told her, he tried to keep his eye's on the road and not get caught up with dead walking about, the sun was moving across the sky faster than he wanted it too because they needed to get home, he needed to get home to the baby and his wife.

"Are you sure?" Andrea piped up from the back of the RV, "I don't want to go to sleep back here and you hit some of those dead things."

"What the fuck do we call them anyway?" Daryl mumbled as he he hit one, it splattered over the front of the RV and he had to turn on the wind screen wipers to wipe off all the blood. 

"I don't know... are they walking dead?" Dale asked the other in the RV, he'd spent the best part of the past three weeks locked inside his house. He really hadn't come across many dead face to face but now he had just seen Daryl drive right into one without a care in the world. He was slightly horrified about the whole process. He had dithered over what to take in the end he packed like he was going camping then asked Daryl if he minded if he brought along books.

"I think so... they are not alive anymore." Tara told him, "They are as dead as a door nail.... " She started laughing because of the door nails not being able to be dead. 

"Deader than dead," Andrea called out from the back, Daryl wished for a moment he wasn't stuck with the girls and Dale but he didn't trust Glenn or Shane to drive the RV back and he needed it to get his baby to the Greene farm. 

It took longer than they thought they finally saw the the garage coming up in the distance. Merle and Rick were waiting to open the gates to let them in the moment the drove up to the gates. Daryl parked and climbed out to help Merle shut the gates behind Shane. Then he went looking to check on Carol and Luka. 

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Daryl went over everything again and looked at Kip who was watching his master walk back and forwards around the yard. Kip had wandered behind him the first twenty or so times he walked around the carpark  but then he lay down and watched his master walking a track around and around. 

"Come sit your arse down brother." Merle come out to bring him back into the garage. They were all packed and ready to go. Luka was picking up on everyone's nervous energy and Andre was being difficult while they were trying to pack by racing out the doors after everyone. Rick and Michonne had argued because Rick had told Michonne to try control him. Michonne couldn't control him and Andre had thrown himself on the ground to cry in a two year old tantrum. Something they couldn't afford. Rick had picked him up quickly clamping his hand over his mouth racing him inside the garage and into the very wardrobe Carol had gone into with Luka the night before.

Andre had stopped screaming because he got such a fright with the sudden movement, Rick running and also with his hand over his mouth. Michonne had thought what Rick had done was too extreme and had argued with him about it. 

"He's just a little boy he doesn't know." Michonne told Rick.

"Michonne, he could have brought down heaps of those things onto us. Do you know what they would do if a bunch of them pushed up against the fence. Or the gates? You want him to live? He needs to learn to shush... also we need to get some reins or something to stop him from running off like that." Rick had told her. 

Michonne was ready to launch into an argument with him about not putting her child on a leash and Rick walked off telling Merle and Glenn to come with him because they were hitting the baby store for leads and carriers before they left. Now they had been gone for hours and Daryl was starting to worry. Carol and Tara were trying to talk Michonne down from being very angry at Rick suggesting that they were both right. They needed to protect the kids and the only way Rick knew how to was to keep Andre silent because he didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

Tara tried to reason with Michonne that they couldn't really let Andre tantrum and he would bring a load of dead down on them and they couldn't really cope with more than ten at a time at the moment. Michonne nodded, Andre was finally napping. She had no idea what to do with him while he was going through this stage. They couldn't just keep giving him what he wanted because if they run out they would be in trouble if they didn't have it. 

Before he left Rick suggested getting something that they could give him to knock him out. Michonne frowned at the suggestions of possibly drugging him. Rick said it wouldn't be all the time but in an emergency if they needed him to keep quiet. Rick also suggested getting a shit load of pacifiers or something to stick in his mouth to try stop tantrums dipping them in sugar or anything to make him stop crying or throwing a tantrum.

The problem was that Andre had been being raise by Michonne and he was allowed to show his displeasure at thing now he had to show it quietly or not at all. It was going to be hard for the little boy not to be loud and run off. They couldn't let him run off. Daryl put his list in for more baby carriers, front packs, slings and anything you could put a baby into that you could carry on your person he wanted it.

He kept pacing, and Kip whinned some more, he walked over to pet him. He sighed. Was Kip going to even make it. How could he keep his dog when people were walking around dead. Would kip be a liability? He didn't even want to think about it. Carol said no to leave him be and they would take him with them but now he wasn't too sure now he'd been out and about seeing what the dead were doing to live stock. He sat quietly petting his old dog as the dog's head was on his lap and Kip trusted him completely. He moved slightly so Kip was off his knee.

"Don't... don't do it." Carol's soft voice come behind him, Daryl looked up at her. "Not here, wait till the farm. Lets just wait till we get to the farm, Maggie's fathers a vet and he can help you."

"If he barks and brings them down on us when we are out there with the babies?" Daryl looked up at her.

Carol crouched down and wrapped her arms around Daryl kissing the side of his face.

"I think we wait and see... who knows this might be over soon..."

"Carol... its the end and even if this is fixed... most of the population would be whipped out." 

A car drove fast up the street and into the entrance for the garage. It was the group from the baby run, Rick jumped out fast.

"We need to move fast, there's a group... a couple of hundred will be her in less than twenty minutes." Rick started throwing the supplies into the Rv. Carol ran to get Luka and warn everyone else. They scrambled fast to gather last minute things. Daryl got his dog into the R.V along side his wife and baby, Andre and Michonne. They were also taking the truck with water supplies. They drove out the gate left after they were all aboard. They all looked right to see the road covered with dead walking. Rick was right they wouldn't have been able to survive that.

Carol and Michonne looked out the back window of the R.V at the mass of dead on the road and they knew that they were lucky right now because if Rick and Michonne hadn't of argued. if Rick hadn't gone looking for something to use to keep Andre safe, they wouldn't have known about the dead coming until it was far too late to do anything about it.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> miscarriage warning.

“I’m fine Daryl don’t fuss.” Carol told him, Daryl frowned and he could tell she was in pain, they were trying to clear a bunch of cars off the road and Carol had climbed down the steps of the R.V to see what was happening also she needed to stretch her legs. Daryl was standing on the edge of the highway holding his dog lead letting him go to the toilet. Daryl had given him a drink and was about to put Kip back in the R.V where he had made himself at home under the little table in there. 

 

Daryl come up seeing her walking around the R.V with Luka in a front pack. She was carrying a gun and a knife and she knew how to use both. He just didn’t want her out in the open and exposed when she didn’t have to be. He wanted them both just to be safe. He was worried sick about her as she had been having cramps for the past week.

 

“Go onto the roof of the R.V if you want to get out.” Daryl suggested quietly as he put Kip back in the R.V..

 

“I need to pee.” Carol whispered. “Come with me?”

 

“Merle…” Daryl called out softly to his brother to come with him. Carol was so embarrassed that Daryl insisted on a double guard anytime anyone needed to go to the toilet. She had relented with letting Merle come with her to the toilet. Carol unbuckled her baby and they strapped him to Andrea who started climbing to the top of the R.V.

 

Luka had spent most of his outside time on the roof of the R.V. Michonne was up there with Andre and the little boy would keep quiet up there because he found it very exciting. He would just sit in the deck chairs they had put up there. Carol waited until Andrea signaled that she and Luka were fine and she went to  pee on the side of the road. 

 

Carol wondered why they all still went behind a bush or something because having two guys stand either side of her while she did her business one looking one way a full one eighty degrees and the other looking the other the full one eighty there was nothing nobody had not seen. She crouched down and went about her business, fishing out wet wipes to wipe herself. She never thought she would be so thankful for them.

 

“Everything alright?” Daryl asked her, he didn’t look over his shoulder at her he was to busy listening and keeping an eye on everything. Merle glanced around to see what was taking so long and saw why Carol was so quiet. She was bleeding.

 

“Fuck.” Merle hissed. “Carol.” 

 

“I’m fine… I mean I feel fine.” Carol said quietly tears filled her eyes knowing this was probably coming the stress and the turn of events she was losing their baby. Tara had warned her a few days ago that this might happen and they had to pray that everything would happen naturally and easily due to the circumstances they were in. She was just tired and crampy. “I’m sorry Daryl.”

  
  


Daryl looked around and with panic in his eyes he helped Carol pull up her pants and lifted her in his arms and strided back to the R.V. “Don’t be sorry baby, it's just the way things are right now. It’s not your fault.” 

 

They been on the road for a week and Carol was exhausted. He put her on the bed at the back of the R.V and felt her head. She was warm but there was no temperature which meant there was no infection yet. He kissed her quickly trying to assure her that everything was going to be ok, if they kept going they would be at the farm by the end of the day or tomorrow. Now they needed to get there fast because Carol needed rest, and they needed to get off the road.

  
  


“I’m getting Tara, do not move, lie down and rest.” Daryl whispered.

 

“Don’t go.” Carol whispered. 

 

“Two minutes, she’s just down the road a bit helping Shane.” Daryl whispered. “I have to go because Andrea got Luka.”

 

Daryl left shutting the door behind him, he took off at a run keeping an eye left and right that he wasn’t getting into any trouble. Rick, Shane, Tara and Maggie were pushing cars off the highway trying to clear a path for them all to get through. 

 

“Tara…. It's Carol.” Daryl panted when he saw them. Tara didn’t have to ask she’d been worried about Carol all day now and the look on Daryl’s face told her all she needed to know. She’d been rubbing her back and wincing from time to time. It was highly stressful the whole pregnancy and sometimes things did happen.

 

“I’m coming.” Tara gave Shane a look to tell them to hurry because they would need to get Carol to the Greene farm. Though she had been through Michonne's kit from the hospital and they did have quite a few medical supplies on board the R.V.

 

“Shit!” Tara could see Dale waving from the top of the R.V he let out a bird call. Daryl could see dead coming down the highway as far as he could see. All he could think about was getting his baby off the roof and to his wife. He grabbed Tara’s hand and they ran and ran to try and beat them. They sliced through two dead and Daryl shoved one over as they climbed the steps into the R.V.

 

Tara slammed the door shut behind her sliding the lock across the door. She looked around to see what else was there. The R.V was getting knocked about. All he could think about was the babies on the roof top. He climbed onto the small table and used his shoulder to smash into the sky light onto the roof. 

 

“Bathroom,” Tara hissed at him. She was holding onto the door handle. She looked for things to pile up in the door way just in case the dead got it open.

  
  
  


On the roof everyone was trying to hold on as the dead passed the R.V banging it as they passed. Dale saw Daryl trying to open the toilet mesh from below and Dale pulled it from the top. It opened wide enough for Andrea and Michonne to pass the little ones through to him. He grabbed Luka first putting him on the floor at his feet then held his hands up to take Andre praying the little boy would keep quiet.. He would put his hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. Daryl had to hope that the others could just hold on on top now they had their hands free. 

 

He passed Andre to Tara who sat on the floor whispering to him that she would get him a lollypop. Daryl was crawling along with his baby in his hands to check Carol. She was lying on her bed frightened and looked relieved to see Luka and Daryl. Daryl tucked the baby in beside her telling her he was going to try get the women off the roof. Carol was crying and Daryl hated to leave her. 

 

He saw Michonne trying to drop down and he pulled her down between the mess and then they helped Andrea through. Daryl didn’t know how they were going to fit Dale through the small gap. Dale tried to get through but he couldn’t. The R.V was rocking so Dale dropped halfway through. Daryl shoved the toilet seat down so he could stand there. At least he wasn’t going to fall off the roof. 

 

Tara whispered that Daryl needed to come help Carol. Things were not good there and Carol was trying not to cry. He crawled through quietly as he could watching Tara try and clean Carol up the best she could and cover everything up.  

  
“I’m sorry Daryl… she’s lost it,” Tara whispered. She had already told Carol and Carol had just held her baby trying not to cry and draw any more attention to the R.V. Daryl was at her side stroking her head and holding her as the R.V rocked from side to side as the herd passed them by. They could only hope now everyone else was safe.


	14. Chapter 14

Eventually the R.V stopped rocking. Daryl was still holding Carol’s hand and Tara was starting to look worried. She needed to put a line into Carol because she was losing blood, she whispered to Daryl to get the pack that Michonne had been given as they left the hospital. Daryl crawled along the R.V and swapped places with Michonne so she could put the line in Carol. Daryl was left with Andre struggling to get out of his arms to run about the R.V.

 

“Pat the doggie,” Daryl whispered, Andre crawled over to where Kip was sleeping, the old dog lifted his head and gave Andre a lick and went back to doing what he did best. Daryl was surprised when the little boy curled himself up into a ball and went to sleep in Kips dog bed. Daryl stayed there for a few moments glancing back to where Carol was on the bed. Michonne and Tara were working quickly. He could see Tara pressing down on Carols stomach for some reason.

 

“Daryl I’m sorry.” Andrea whispered to him as she crawled from the front door where she had been keeping guard, “You go I’ll watch him.”

 

“Have they gone?” Daryl asked her.

 

“I dont know.” 

 

Daryl crawled back to the tiny bathroom. 

 

“Dale what can you see?” Daryl whispered.

 

“They are heading down the highway, slowly,” Dale told him. “I can see Shane, and Merle… there’s Maggie and Glenn.”

 

“I’m going to push you up,” Daryl pushed Dale hard back up to the roof of the R.V. The old man stood there watching the others pick their way back to the the van. Daryl glanced out the front window and could see a couple of scragglers coming up from the side of the road. He opened the door of the R.V and fired a bolt into the head of one of them, then loaded to take down the other. 

 

It was then he noticed his brother holding his arm and he was limping.  Glenn and Shane were helping him walk. Daryl kept glancing back to where Carol was but he also wanted to help is brother. All he could do was climb up to the roof and take out any strays that were getting to close to them.

 

He watched as Glenn and Maggie had to leave Shane with Merle while they took out two walkers that come up the side of the road. The whole ordeal had been brutal. He just needed to get them going and get to the farm and get Carol into a bed.

 

They loaded Merle into the bed beside Carol. He basically passed out as his head hit the pillow. He hadn’t been bitten but had twisted his ankle and cut his arm badly saving Shane. Michonne moved in to try stop the bleeding that Merle had going on. Maggie took Luka and Glenn told Daryl that they had actually managed to clear a track and the farm was really only about fifty minutes away they should try make a run for it. Daryl asked Tara if they should move with Carol the way she was. Tara told him they didn't have a choice they would need more saline for both Carol and Merle now. Glenn and Shane took the lead with two vehicles and Daryl followed driving the R.V with precious cargo on board. 

 

Daryl kept his eyes on the back of Glenns truck he was driving and tried to ignore the cries of his baby who Andrea was having a hard time calming down because he was hungry, from the panic in the back of the R.V they were still working on Carol and they were trying to stop Merle from bleeding to death.

 

“Give him here.” Daryl called out after ten minutes of hearing his baby scream for his other. Daryl pulled to a stop. “Give him here.”

 

Daryl took him in his arms and tried to shush him for a moment. He wouldn’t stop, Carol was out to it. 

 

“Can you just try latch him to Carol or something?” Daryl asked Andrea when he couldn’t get him to calm down.

 

“She’s not awake.”

 

“Well you hold him and lie him onto his tummy he will latch himself. Hold him for her. She won’t like it if he’s screaming.”

 

“If you are sure.”

 

“Anything.” Daryl passed him back and Andrea moved to the already cramped space in the back. Tara didn’t think they could do anything else right now with what they had so latching him should help Carol’s womb clamp down so that could be a good thing. So they tried, and the bleed slowed. Andrea held the baby across Carol while Maggie held Merles arm together at the same time Daryl put his foot down to get them to the farm faster. 

 

Daryl’s breathing was going fast when he saw Glenn make a turn just ahead of him. He drove right over a dead person dressed in overalls like he was a farm worker. Glenn stopped ahead of them to open a gate, they all drove through and Shane stopped the last one through to lock it behind them. They just hoped that Maggies dad would be there.

 

He was a retired surgeon and they all hoped that he would be able to help with everyones injuries. 

 

“Um Maggie you might wanna get out your fathers standing up there with a gun, he just took a shot at Glenn.” Daryl called out as Glenn jumped back in the car he was driving as the old man fired a shot at his feet.

 

Maggie passed Merle onto Michonne. Maggie took off out the front door waving and calling out to her father that it was her and these people were with him and they needed help. Daryl drove as close to the house as possible. He put it into park and went through to the back. He picked Carol up after Andrea took Luka off him and whispered that she was going to be ok. Maggie showed him into the house into one of the down stairs bedrooms. Tara followed him close holding onto the drip bag. 

 

Tara told Hershel what was happening with Carol and she thought she had it under control but Merle needed help and his arm stitched back together. Hershel grabbed his bag and his daughter and went out to the R.V to see what he could do.

 

Daryl was passed Luka by Andrea who wanted to go and be with Merle, Daryl held his baby watching his wife. Her colour was better than it was. Tara was waiting for her to pass everything then she hoped it would be an easy recovery after. Carol opened her eyes and saw Daryl standing there holding Luka.

  
“I’m fine… I’m going to be fine.” Carol told him. He nodded and reached down squeezing her hand. He hoped she was going to be just fine. He was worried sick but so pleased they were off the road.


	15. Chapter 15

“Daryl are you the same blood type as Merle?” Michonne come into Carols room to ask him.

 

“Yes, I’m O negitive, I can donate to everyone.”

 

“Great we need to tap you for some blood for Merle.”

 

“Is he not good?” Daryl was worried now they were asking for blood.

 

“I’m not going to lie… he’s not doing great. We saved his arm and hand but he needs blood.” Michonne told him, Daryl took a glance at Carol who was sleeping and headed out with Michonne. Carol wouldn’t know he was out there and Tara was watching her.

 

Daryl saw his brother was lying on the kitchen table, it was like they had thrown a blanket over the top and sheets. He was pale as hell, they had him hooked up to a drip and Maggie's dad looked like he was setting up to take blood from Daryl.

 

Daryl held his arm out but Hershel looked at Daryls face.

 

“When was the last time you had a drink?” Hershel asked him.

 

“I don’t know, we were cutting back. Carol needed more and…” Daryl said quietly at the end.

 

“Maggie get this man some water.” Hershel called out to his daughter. 

 

Maggie come in and raced about pouring Daryl a glass of water and Daryl downed it really quickly not realizing how thirsty he really was. Maggie took his glass and filled it again pouring him another on.

 

“Feed him too.” Hershel said. “When was the last time you ate son?”

 

“This morning.” Daryl said.

 

“He gave some of his share to Carol and to Andre,” Maggie dobbed him in. Everyone had been giving extra to Carol and the little boy, not just Daryl but the trip had taken longer than expected.

 

“She needed it, she’s pregnant and feeding Luka,” Daryl said. “Was… she was pregnant.”

 

“I’m real sorry about that son, but we need to hydrate you quicker to get some blood out. Hershel started tapping his arm to find a vein, Daryl shut his eyes when the needle when in. Hershal squeezed half a bag of saline into him before capping it off. Hershel was keeping an eye on Merle at the same time. Andrea was standing there watching stroking his head and Daryl had no idea where everyone else was. He had seen Rick walking about with Andre trying to keep him away from everyone and trying to keep him quiet.

 

Daryl just watched as Hershel started hooking Daryl directly up to Merle draining blood straight to him. Daryl watched the blood drain out of him slowly towards Merle. Maggie put food in front of Daryl and he ate single handed. 

 

Hershel was timing the drain and keeping an eye on both Daryl and Merle. Merles colour was improving. Hershel slowed down the flow to stop it. He hooked Daryl back up to Saline to help him recover quicker. He wasn't sure if they were going to have to give Merle more blood or not yet. It depended on if Merle would wake up and recover ok. Hershel had no way of actually seeing how much blood Merle had lost. All he knew was he needed to get a great deal more fluid into Daryl just in case they needed to take more from him.

 

Hershel instructed Daryl that he should stay put and drink more, Daryl was desperate to get back to Carol which in the end was allowed if Daryl sat drinking more water and eating food. Daryl shuffled back to sit with Carol, Tara suggested that he just lie down beside her knowing that Hershel took quite a bit of blood from him. Daryl lay down beside his wife. He felt light headed and needed to rest. 

 

Tara was tucking Luka into a makeshift bed in the bottom draw she had pulled out of the dresser, she didn’t know what else to do with him. Carol had managed to feed him again, she was dozing and Tara had seen everything had passed. They needed to have her drink and eat slowly to build her strength up so if they had to move on Carol would be fit. 

 

Daryl rolled onto his side and watched Carol having a drink and a sandwich. She was leaning up on the pillows and he knew when he stopped his own light headedness he would help her wash and have a shower. She glanced at him and gave him a tight smile trying to reassure him that everything was going to be ok. He couldn’t believe she was going through all that and she was still trying to make everyone else feel better.

 

“I’ll help you shower soon,” He whispered, Tara had left them for a bit so they could try relax, she also wanted to check in with Shane and check on Andre knowing that Michonne was busy helping with Merle.

 

“I think that would feel amazing,” Carol told him. “Hows Merle?”

 

“Not good, nearly lost his hand but thank god we got here and Hershel and Michonne were able to help.” Daryl told him. 

 

“They saved him?” 

 

“Yeah they did and they gave him some blood too.” Daryl told her.

  
They both doozed off, while everyone else moved around checking out the boundaries to make sure they were safe. Shane, Glenn, Andrea moved around the boundaries as a team taking out anything that was hanging over the fence. They needed to do something better with the fences and move them closer to the house. They were sure if a large group of dead blew through the place they could be in trouble. They also needed to work out a plan of what to do if a large group blew through what they should do or at the very least have a back up plan. They would have to scout out the surrounding neighbourhoods to work out a plan.


	16. Chapter 16

Carol walked outside holding her face up to the sunlight. Three days inside in bed she knew she had to get over it. She didn’t have time to grieve or anything. She had to move on. They both cried the first night because of the loss of their baby but they needed to be strong and fight for their baby. She left the baby inside knowing he was sleeping while she walked along the front porch. 

 

She could see Daryl walking towards her having helped in the garden bringing food into the kitchen for everyone. Hershal had enough meat at the moment so they didn’t need to hunt yet. He had been feeding Carol extra to help her get stronger.  She knew that he was trying to get her better fast. Merle was still down and he was running a temperature and they needed to be ready in case they needed to move. They had seen them all moving as a pack and now they had look outs up in the attic watching for the dead.

 

“You feeling better?” Daryl asked her. “Still bleeding?”

 

“Yes…” 

 

Nothing was kept a secret or on the down low anymore. Daryl was keeping an eye on her as was Michonne. They both were worried about infection and blood loss. 

 

“Drinking lots?”

 

“Yes, I’m not being silly, how long do you think we have?” Carol asked him. “Before they come?”

 

“I don’t know. A week, longer maybe. We need to find somewhere safer or somewhere that has a better look out or I don’t know… Rick was joking about a prison near here or something.”

 

“Wouldn’t it be full of people?” Carol asked.

 

“Or walkers… I imagine if one turned they would all turn on each other. There’s one near here and Rick wants to go scout it out.” Daryl rubbed his hand down her arm. “How do you feel about me going with them. They want me to drive.”

 

“I think it would be ok… give me another day or two. Who’s going?” Carol asked.

 

“Me… Rick… Shane… and Michonne… and Maggie.” Daryl told her.

 

“Are you leaving Glenn and Andrea and Merle.”

 

“Hershal… and a plan… if something happens we need a meet up place.” Daryl said. “I don’t want to miss you guys, if something happens… just go.”

 

“Drive off?”

 

“Drive off don’t fight… you’re not strong enough yet. Both you and Merle. You all need to get in the car and go if more than ten come through here.” Daryl said. He was worried there would be another large group come through and they would rip the place apart. He didn’t want to tell Carol that. “Make sure you and Merle are together.”

 

Carol looked at him understanding what he was telling her. To stick with Merle no matter what. He still wasn’t strong but neither was Carol. They needed to make sure they had car’s parked up for a quick getaway. Stocked with water, food and anything they needed for Luka. 

 

She gave him a nod and Daryl gave her a kiss and went to park up his SUV close to the house so they could get to it easy. He was also packing the other pick up around the back in case that was the only way they could go. Leaving the keys in the ignition he spent the rest of the day with Carol moving slowly beside him sorting out what to put in each car.

 

“Try for the SUV because that has the best cover.” Daryl told her.

 

“What about the R.V?” Carol asked.

 

“Its going to be difficult to drive if you are in a hurry.”  Daryl said. “When I come back I will teach you to drive it.” 

 

Later that night they all went over plans for them to go check out other permanent digs for everyone. Something with a great water source and hopefully established fences. 


	17. Chapter 17

  
  
  


Carol walked back and forward along the porch with Luka in a wrap, she was getting worried, Tara and Glenn had checked the fences on the farm and come back saying they had killed ten walkers that were on the boundary of the fence. There seemed to be more and more coming their way. Maybe because there were more people at the farm now.

 

Hershel had said they had only been having the odd one or two coming through. Andrea and Merle were standing on the porch watching with her. They were looking down the drive waiting for the others to return but it had been two whole days and they had not seen any of their group comeback yet. 

 

Carol knew Daryl didn’t want to stay away from her overnight and the fact that he didn’t make it home had her worried sick. They knew where they were heading it was a mere forty miles from the farm but it could take forever for them to travel that far because if the roads were blocked or there were other problems they run into Carol didn’t know.

 

There were still people alive out there and maybe they run into another group of survivors or something Carol was not worried about them not coming back because they were dead but worried that something had gone wrong.

 

Tara came out of the house with Andre on her hip staring down the long drive. She was looking for Shane but looking for Michonne as well. It had surprised her that Michonne agreed to leave Andre but the fact was that she was a strong fighter with her sword if they needed to fight and get out of a sticky situation. Michonne also wanted a better future for Andre a safe place for him to live and not have to watch him every two seconds.

 

“How long do you think we should give them?” Tara asked.

 

“I don’t know… another day then we will have to go look for them I guess.” Merle said. He wasn’t strong yet, he knew he wouldn’t last long out on the road, his arm was still sore and he had just managed to fight an infection off thanks to all the medication Michonne had been able to take from the hospital. “It will have to be either you and Glenn or Glenn and Andrea that go looking.”

 

“I think they will come back… they have too.” Carol said, she turned her head as she heard a whistle from Glenn, he was pointing across the field and pointing. Merle swore when he saw what Glenn saw. It wasn’t ten walkers it was around thirty staggering across the field towards the farmhouse.

 

Carol and Tara saw what Merle saw and Glenn was climbing down from the high point on the old windmill he was standing on. They had possibly five minutes to move or to fight based on how fast they were coming across the field.

 

“I promised Daryl we would go.” Carol said. She had weapons strapped to her. She raced inside calling out to Andrea to grab what she could. She had two things on her mind the dog and the diaper bag with half the medication for everyone in it.

 

Hershel came out looking pulling out his gun and started shooting. In the confusion Andre got away from Tara. Carol was running down the steps with a diaper bag, she also had Kip by the collar and shoved him into the back of the nearest car.. She almost threw Luka onto the floor in the back of the car and she threw the car seat on the back seat. Andre was starting to run towards the walkers Tara was trying to get to him but he was scared and running from her. 

 

Tara had been separated because a rogue walker had come around the side of the house blocking her from chasing him. Carol glanced at her baby in the back seat of the car and shut the door leaving him locked inside with the dog and raced after Andre. She could feel her body telling her to stop and she was still bleeding from the miscarriage trying to catch the little boy.

 

She couldn’t catch him so she pushed him over to stop him from running from her. She manhandled him back to the car he was screaming as she shoved him in the front seat of the car climbing in behind him slamming the door just in time as the first walker started pawing at the car.

 

“Fuck… fuck…” Carol said, she glanced around she couldn’t see where anyone else was. Andre was screaming because he had bloody knees and Luka was crying and the dog was barking adding to the chaos. Carol was sitting on the passenger seat and the car was starting to be surrounded by walkers. At least eight she could see.

 

“Be a good boy Andre… don’t open the door and Carol will give you sweets.” Carol opened the glove box and found the sweets they stored there to keep him quiet. Kip stopped barking when Andre stopped crying. The car was starting to rock as walkers tried to get in it. Luka was crying on the floor, Carol couldn’t do anything to comfort him. She took a breath and tried to think.

 

She pulled her knife out of the holder she wore on her hip and wound down the window ever so slightly and plunged her knife into the head of the old women trying to claw her way into the car.

 

“Shit… Shit,” Carol said over and over as she moved around the car crawling about trying to take them out. She could hear a commotion going on around her and gun fire, she could only assume what was going on with the others. She heard a car start up and people leaving. There was nothing anyone could do for her and they knew she was safe inside the car. 

 

One by one Carol managed to taken them out. Luka had cried himself to sleep and Andre was sweating like Carol was in the hot car with the windows barely cracked. Carol chanced turning the engine on and the air con on. She turned in the seat picking her baby up off the floor and stripping his clothes off of him. He was hot but they were alive. She put him in his seat and buckled it into the car. She put Andre on the back seat and buckled him in also.

 

She filled up a baby bottle with water and handed it to him for him to drink, then she took some water for herself. All she could think of was to get them to the meeting stop and hope to meet up with everyone else there.

  
  


She drove slowly from her spot feeling her car crunching over the dead as she drove a slow loop looking for her friends. She spotted Merle on his own moving slowly favouring his arm going down the drive with a trail of walkers following him. He looked like he was losing the will to keep going, shuffling along with a gun in one hand, Carol slowed long enough for him to open the door and climb in.

 

“Thanks…” He whispered. He was covered in blood and looked ready to drop. “You ok?”

 

Carol nodded, she wanted to cry but so happy to see Merle, to know she wasn’t alone with the boys. She really thought she was alone, she was worried about Daryl and the others. Right now she was just happy it was her brother inlaw.

 

“You bit?” Carol asked, he shook his head.

 

“Just you?”

 

“The boys.” Carol said, Merle noticed the two little ones in the back of the car for the first time. “Where is everyone else?”   
  


“Saw Andrea, Tara and Glenn get away. Not sure about Hershel.”

 

Carol rolled out of the gate looking right to where they were supposed to meet up with Daryl and anyone if they got seperated, the road was covered with a herd clearly coming towards the noise of gunfire from the farm. Carol had no choice but to turn left and try to do a big loop back to where they were supposed to meet up.

 

*****************************************************88

 

“They’re gone…” Daryl looked around the farm, he could tell they had left in a hurry. They were four days coming back. Desperate to get back to Carol but a herd had kept them held up miles away while they waited it out until they could move on. It was clear as they looked around that there was no one left. The house was standing just with the doors flapping open in the wind.

 

“My baby…” Michonne whispered. “We need to go to the meeting point.”

 

“Wait we should grab whatever's left.” Rick suggested, and even though Michonne and Daryl were worried sick about it they knew they would need supplies and there was food and water that they could collect. 

 

Daryl was moving faster than everyone else. He stopped at the kitchen sink and drank about three glasses of water in one hit. He should really change his clothes as they were covered in muck. The others were still mucking about and he took one minute to stand under the running water in the bathroom to clean all the the blood and guts off him. He was hoping to see Carol very soon and his baby.

 

He pulled on clean clothes checked the others and they were ready to go. Daryl took one last look over the farm and the walkers on the ground hoping that Carol and Luka made it out and to the planned meeting place.

 

******************************************************

*********************************************

***************************88

 

“What do you mean they aren't here?” Michonne said to Tara when they arrived at the meeting point half an hour later. The meeting point was at a local bed and breakfast on the outskirts of the next town. It was made of brick and had three stories. They picked it mainly because the walkers couldn’t climb stairs very well and if there was something in the stairwell the person or people up the stairs were going to be safe especially if they were alone.

 

Daryl looked like he wanted to be sick. He looked about and Carol, Luka and Merle were missing. Andre was missing also.

 

“Carol was in the car with the boys… we had to leave… she must of got out if the car wasn’t there.” Glenn tried to diffuse the situation. Dale had said they should have gone back to look for them. Glenn and Andrea had gone back and found Hershel hiding upstairs in the house but the car containing Carol and the boys was gone.

 

“There were walkers everywhere, Andre ran, Carol has him, I just don’t know where they are.” Tara told them. 

  
Daryl walked out of the room running his hands through his hair. He didn’t know what to do, he climbed onto the roof and tried to see if he could see anything anywhere. Carol knew where to go. But she hadn’t come for four days. He could only hope they were coming. He wanted to go out right now looking for them. It was getting dark and he would be foolish looking in the dark. If Carol was with Merle he would keep her safe he hoped.


	18. Chapter 18

 

Carol felt sick, she had the shakes, She knew she had to eat and drink, Luka was crying and for now she could only have him strapped to her chest. They had been without food for a day. Andre had been given the last of the food and Carol had nothing to drink and Luka had no milk for now as he drank her dry hours ago.

 

Merle had spiked a fever and she didn’t know what else she could do but try make it to the shop across the road to find something to eat. They were holed up in the small jail in a town about 30 miles from where they were supposed to be. They run out of gas and made a run for the first place they saw in the dusk the night before.

 

Kip up and died on them the first night they spent in the car, they woke and he was curled up on the driver's seat sound asleep. They spent time burying him in a field. Carol and Merle struggled to dig deep enough to cover him. Both of them still not being well. Luka and Andre napped on the back seat of the car in the shade while they took turns watching for walkers and burying the old dog. They both were upset that it happened but in a way relieved he went on his own terms and they didn’t have to put him down themselves.

 

Carol had all but locked Merle in a cell because he was not awake at all and she was going to lock Andre in the small office to keep him safe. She couldn’t trust Merle wasn’t going to get really bad while she was out. She didn’t know what to do with Luka. In the end she made the decision to put him in the office with Andre. Praying the little boy wouldn’t climb all over him in her absence. Andre had been pretty good with Luka just holding his hand the whole time they drove.

 

“Merle… Merle…” Carol shook him awake, she felt his head and he was sweating, “There is a store across the road. I’m going to go there. You need to stay here.”

 

“I’ll watch the boys.”

 

“You are not well enough to do that right now. Please just stay in here.” Carol said. “Just watch them through the window just in case.”

 

“I’m not going to turn Carol… I just need some antibiotics and some food.” Merle said. Carol had been giving him the antibiotics they had but they run out and he only had six days worth. He possibly needed ten days. She knew there must be a pharmacy in the town they just needed to get there and get some.

 

Carol pulled everything away from the main entrance and she held a knife in one hand and a police baton in the other. The streets looked clear for now but it was always a risk. She moved quickly and slowly across the road. She tapped on the window of the store like Daryl had in the garage weeks ago. Nothing come, she banged harder. Nothing came. She turned the door handle and called out hello. Still nothing.

 

Her heart was in her throat as she entered shutting the door behind her, she stood listening and she couldn’t hear anything. Nothing, that was either a good sign or a bad sign. She moved quickly grabbing a trolley, the store was pretty much untouched, she went straight for the water, pulling a bottle out of the fridge turning around to keep an eye on the store standing there drinking it down quickly. She put the empty bottle back and filled the trolley up with bottles of water, then she looked about for food. 

 

She grabbed can’s of food, a can opener, formula and a baby bottle for Luka, all the time watching left and right for anyone or anything in the store. She grabbed boxes and boxes of muesli bars then pushed her trolley to the female aisle grabbing pads and diapers for both boys. She filled up with wipes and first aid kits plus any medical items still left on the shelf.

 

“That will have to be it for now,” she said to herself, she pushed the cart to the front of the store, and looked about. The streets were deserted and she took a breath and dashed back to the police station. She could hear the cries from Luka as she opened the door and push the trolley inside.

 

Carol pushed the couch and other things back in front of the door. Merle was standing upright but unsteady on his feet. He was trying to help her move the furniture back where they would be locked in. He grabbed a bottle of water and drank it down then ripped open a box of cereal bars. He handed one to Carol then ate one himself.

 

On the farm they had plenty of food and water for him. Now they were alone they could barely feed themselves and the babies. They had also both not spoken the words of what would happen if they never caught up with the other group and what if Daryl and Andrea were actually gone.

 

She grabbed a couple of bottles of water, she made up two bottles of milk quickly and handed one to Andre who was also crying and picked up Luka pushing the bottle into his mouth. Both boys drank deep. Andre fell asleep on his bottle and Luka with a belly full shut his eyes. 

 

Carol changed both boys while they were asleep and grabbed another two bottles of water taking them through to check on Merle. He was sitting there cleaning his wound and trying to rebandage it. Carol took over cleaning it and rewrapping it. She gave him some pain pills and then felt his head.

 

“What are we going to do?” She whispered.

 

“He will be looking.” Merle said.

 

“We need to leave him some clues or something.”

 

Carol and Merle sat and talked, they opened doors that they hadn’t explored yet due to the fact of arriving in the dark. Merle found a bunch of keys and opened up lockers and busted down a door into a tiny bathroom with a shower. Carol sighed with relief when she saw it. She turned the shower on and it had hot water. It must have been running on gas.

 

Together they pulled in some of the supplies they had been collecting over the past four days into the small police station. It looked like it was mainly a holding cell and a small office for local complaints. It wasn’t big at all but with the bars on all the windows it was the safest place in town at the moment until they found something better or found the rest of the group.

 

“Shower, get cleaned up.” Merle told her, Carol nodded. She was felt pretty disgusting and probably looked it. Still recovering from the loss of the baby, she was still barely keeping it together and physically she still was not strong. She needed to rest, sleep and eat. 

 

“I will, I’m just going to eat first.” Carol said as she pulled open the tab on a can of baked beans and started shoveling them into her mouth. She didn’t want to rely on formula. Every now and again would be fine but she would rather feed herself than have to hunt for food for Luka. When she was finished she checked with her hand on Merles head. His temp was coming down. She told him to look in the phone book for the nearest pharmacy so she could go and find something for him.

 

She took a quick shower and changed her clothes, feeling better from having eaten something. The boys were still sleeping with their tummies full and she prepared to go out. She had a backpack and a map.

 

“I should go.” Merle said. “Daryl will kill me.”

 

“You are worse than me. At least I should be able to get there and back without falling over, you look like you need to nap again.” Carol told him. “Its four shops down. You should be fine if you stand at the door on look out for me.”

 

The plan was for Carol to go and Merle to stand at the entrance for the police station keeping an eye out for anything or anyone that may or may not come near the front door of the pharmacy while she went in. She was thankful the town was tiny with about ten different shops in it. It looked like everyone had bailed from town. There were barely any walkers about so she was thankful.

 

She left with a knife in one hand and the police batton in the other moving her way down to the the pharmacy banging on the glass of the window. She jump back as a dead man crashed at the glass. She took a deep breath and tapped the glass all the way to the door hoping it would follow her. She held her knife steady and tried to turn the handle. It was locked.

 

“Shit.” She whispered, she glanced around and the street was still clear, she used the police batton and tapped the glass breaking it so the glass sprayed inside. The walkers face came snapping in the hole, she plunged her knife through his eye and pulled it back again as he fell backwards onto the floor.

 

She banged on the glass again and the glass sprayed all over the floor. She stood waiting and watching to listen to make sure that walker was alone. Nothing came so she kicked with her foot moving him out of the doorway.

 

The pharmacy was tiny, it looked like it also was a drop off for the local mail. Carol quickly filled her back with antibiotics, penicillin and vitamins. She also grabbed a book telling her what treated what problem.  She looked around for anything else they could use. She grabbed bandages and antibacterial wipes.

 

Merle was standing in the doorway watching in all directions when he saw two people running down the road. He whistled for Carol, she stuck her head out just in time to see the couple running she moved fast towards Merle with her bag when she saw what was coming behind the couple. 

 

They looked tired and exhausted trying to keep ahead of the walkers.

 

“We have to let them in.” Carol said as she made it to the door.

 

“No way. They might be crazy, kill us or something.” Merle said, he was already pointing a gun at the couple, a black man with a hammer and a dark female who was with him. Carol threw the bag into the police station and waved to the couple.

 

They slowed down stalling and looking behind them at the herd of walkers moving behind them and decided to chance running towards Carol, Merle stepped back letting them through the door. Carol was already inside guarding the doorway into the office and Merle shut the door dragging stuff in front of it again with the help of the man.

 

“Thanks… I don’t know how much longer we could of kept running. Its been hours.” The man said. “I’m Tyreese, this is my sister Sasha.”

 

“Merle… and that’s Carol.” Merle pointed in her direction. Carol pointed to the trolley of stuff from the store.

 

“Water and food if you need it.” She said quietly. “You don’t hurt us… we won’t hurt you.”

 

“Look… we don’t …. We wouldn’t,” Sasha said. “We just need somewhere to stay for a bit.”

 

The noise of the dead walking past woke Luka and Andre, the groans and the shuffling, Merle hissed at Tyreese to keep an eye on the door as both Carol and Merle moved quick to quieten the boys. Carol put Luka to the breast straight away, he was happy there and Merle was talking quietly with Andre looking through the supplies for something to feed him to keep him quiet. Both Sasha and Tyreese stared at Merle and Carol with the boys.

 

“You have babies?” Sasha whispered, Carol just nodded and sat on the office chair feeding Luka trying not to listen to walkers crashing about in the street outside. They were all glad to be inside the secure building where they were not going to be attacked. Carol never been so happy to see bars on the window.

 

It took over half an hour looking at the clock for the last walker to shuffle past. Sasha had gone through the meds Carol had found telling them she had been a medic with the fire department and found something that should help Merle with his arm. Merle let it slip that Carol was only seven days past a miscarriage and Sasha gave her pain medication and vitamins that wouldn't hurt her while feeding Luka. Carol had burped and changed Luka and he was lying on a blanket on the floor playing with his feet and a soft toy that had been in his car seat. Andre was busy opening and shutting the bottom drawer of the desk in the office, taking out all the paper and putting it back in again. Merle had checked to make sure there was nothing dangerous in there for him to hurt himself or a gun that he could of found.

 

“So whats your plan man?” Tyreese asked Merle, “You going to stay here or move on?”

 

“I don’t know. We just arrived here last night.” Merle said. “We might take a few days to get on our feet, then move on.”

 

“Is it ok if we stay?” Sasha asked.

 

Carol shrugged, she was really tired, she just needed to sleep and between her and Merle keeping watch two extra people were welcome if they could work together keeping each other safe. She stared at the man for a moment.

 

“I think so, we were with a group,” She didn't mention her husband for all they knew it was Merle and she didn’t really trust them right now, she needed them to think there wasn’t anything Merle wouldn’t do for her. He probably would protect them with his life but she didn’t want the new comers to know he might not be her husband. “We are supposed to meet up with them. Soon, they will be looking for us.”

  
“Its just us, we need to be with a group, otherwise we won’t make it alone.” Sasha said. Carol nodded, she took some more food and said she was going to lie down on the cot and take a nap, she could see Luka was getting ready to nap again, he hadn’t had much sleep the last few days being in the car constantly, she turned to face the wall with him tucked in front of her and hoped that when she woke up the could go out and rig something up for Daryl to find.


	19. Chapter 19

Daryl, Rick and Michonne were leaning over the kitchen table with a map of the area spread out in front of them wondering how the hell they were going to find Merle, Carol and the babies. It was going to be like looking for a needle in a haystack.

 

“Ok, lets just assume they are in a fifty mile radius.” Rick drew a circle around the map. Shane was out with Glenn, Andrea and Maggie looking for gas which they would need for the man hunt looking for them.

 

“They will try to get to the meeting point or they will stay still if they find somewhere safe.” Daryl was sure of it. 

 

He knew Carol wouldn’t take risks with Luka and from what Andrea had said about Merle and Carol’s health they would not be up for anything apart from resting and trying to recover. He just hoped that things would be ok and Luka wasn’t alone somewhere. Both he and Michonne were worried sick about the boys being with Adults that were both possibly needing medical attention and in charge of the two young boys.

 

“So if they went out the gates this way these are the roads they could be on and if they went out the gates these are the first road we should check.” Michonne run her finger along the map. “We need to head out and come back every night or hold up. No one leaves until they come or we find them?”

 

“Michonne… we may never find them.” Rick said.

 

“You don’t know that.” Daryl growled.

 

“I know but we don’t know.” Rick said. “The first twenty four hours are the easiest to find someone but,” he shrugged, “Its been five days.”

 

“I’m going out.” Daryl said. “I’ll be back tonight… I’m going to run down this highway and these roads.” 

 

“Ok, we will take these ones.” Michonne pointed to the map. They were both heading in the same direction. Easier for them all to go south and work their way up. If three parties came out looking in a grid they might find them quicker. Rick marked off three different routes for them to take and they were going out in teams of two leaving Dale and Hershel behind with Maggie. 

 

Tara was going with Daryl because she wanted to keep an eye on him and Glenn and Shane were in another group and Rick and Michonne were together.

 

Shane came back with the gas and he also come back with walkie talkies that would work with all three and anyone in a ten mile radio’s who had a cb turned on. The theory being that they wouldn’t lose contact with each other. They didn’t want anyone else to go missing.

 

“We ready… did you eat?” Tara asked Daryl

 

“Yes mom… and I even drank some water,” Daryl said. “I just want to find them.”

 

“I know you do but you need to look after yourself too because if you don’t and we find them you won’t be any help if you are sick because you haven’t taken care of yourself. I know for a fact Carol and Merle will be looking after themselves if they can. If they are smart they will find somewhere to bunk down and wait for us.” Tara said.

 

“When we find them.” Daryl said.

 

“When we find them.” Tara repeated. 

 

She opened the map and run her finger along the map where Rick had marked for them to start looking. It was going to be like looking for a needle in a haystack, she just hoped they would find that needle.

 

*******************************************************

***************************************

 

Carol woke to Luka looking for milk, she opened her eyes with a heavy heart and wondered what the hell she and Merle were going to do. She could hear giggles from Andre, she rolled over in the cell she was in to see what was happening. She could see Merle was sound asleep and Tyreese and Sasha playing with him. They were rolling a jar back and forwards to each other and Andre was chasing it.

 

“I’m sorry, someone should have woken me when Merle fell asleep.” Carol said.

 

“Its fine, we are having a good time,” Sasha said. “We fed him, changed his diaper.”

 

“Thankyou.” Carol said. She sat and fed Luka thinking of a way to let Daryl know where they were. “I need to let my husband know where I am without letting everyone know where I am.” Carol blurted out.

 

Sasha and Tyreese stared at her for a moment and Tyreese said, “We need to rig up some signs with a code or something,”

 

Carol sat and thought about something that she could code up for Daryl. Merle work up and joined in on the plan.

 

“We will put down the codes we use for Nascar,” Merle was full of idea, he gave Carol some codes to write on street signs that Daryl would know that would lead him straight to the police station if he saw them. They went through the equipment that was left at the station. Carol found spray paint and went out with Tyreese and wrote Dixon on a couple of the street signs then the codes into the police station. They found a car and drove to all the roads leading into town writing Dixon and the codes Merle gave them. They went back to the station to wait.


	20. Chapter 20

  
  


Carol was sitting on the rooftop watching the small town with Luka kicking on a blanket and Andre was playing with a few toy cars they found in a house nearby. They felt they had been cooped up in the police station and Carol decided to take them up the fire escape to the roof because they needed  some sunshine and fresh air. She was getting worried because she hadn’t seen anyone coming through the town, it was like they were on the end of the earth.

 

Merle was starting to feel better and had been out gathering supplies and even broke into the local garage and found himself a SUV and some unlimited petrol. He was thinking about heading out and looking for the other group. Carol wasn’t sure about that because it would mean they would all have to go or he would go on with Sasha and Carol would stay behind with Tyreese.

 

Merle thought it would be best to split up the men and women. He also didn’t want to risk taking the babies out of a safe environment in case they ran into anyone that wasn’t friendly or into more walkers than they could handle. They certainly didn’t want to leave Andre with strangers even though they had become close to Sasha and Tyreese over the week they spent together. They trusted them and wanted to keep working together and bring them with their group.

 

In the end Sasha and Merle headed out in the ride Merle had sorted out. They had enough food for three days and petrol to fill the tank again. Merles plan was to drive to the designated meeting spot. Even though they were two weeks behind the other group he hoped that they would either still be there or would have left a clue to where they were going next.

 

Now it was just Carol and Tyreese with the two little boys keeping an eye out for any danger. Carol was worried and just hoped that Merle would come back with good news for her. She hoped if nothing else they would know where to go next. She didn’t like it living with bags ready to go, a pack ready to keep the boys for two days. She had no idea how she could possibly carry two if it come down to that and Andre couldn’t possibly walk for a long distance. 

 

Carol had shown Tyreese how to strap Andre to him over and over again. She split the food and belongings into two smaller packs and knew if they had to run they would both be able to care for the child they had. The sun was starting to set and the boys were starting to fuss for dinner and milk. Carol took them down the fire escape into the police station. Tyreese had been napping inside because he was going to try take most of the watch over night.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

“So… do you think your friends will still be there?” Sasha asked Merle as they were driving along. She was impressed with his driving so far, his speed and the way he was weaving in and out of parked cars barely slowing down.

 

“Daryl will still be looking and I don’t think Michonne will give up. The others might be thinking we are gone.” Merle said, “Andrea… she will be wondering where the fuck we are.”

 

“Your wife?” Sasha asked him, Merle hadnt really offered much personal information over the past week at all.

 

“Nearly, we were getting married soon, Carol and Daryl just got married a few weeks ago…” Merle said.

 

“Wait a minute… Daryl Dixon the Nascar driver?” Sasha asked him, “That’s why you are so good at driving, I used to watch you guys. Tyreese was going to do the real man campain with Daryl the weekend this all started, they posted on twitter to get to safe, it stopped Ty from getting on the plane.”

 

Merle just nodded and indicated to her that she should check the map to see how much further they had to go. Merle had been tearing up the road and they had been on the road for an hour. 

 

“We are two miles out.” Sasha said.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

*************************

 

Nobody wanted to say it but a few were thinking it. What if they didn’t find Merle and Carol and the boys. What if they were too late and something happened to them. They were practically force feeding Daryl and Michonne who were both overcome with grief and were barely sleeping.

 

They had made them both stay home and rest to sleep one day for their own safety, Daryl was basically knocked out sound asleep because he had barely been sleeping and Michonne was sad and curled up on a bed with Rick sitting beside her. He was going over the map again trying to figure out if they missed something or they needed to retrace their steps.

 

Shane and Tara were out looking with Andrea and Dale were going through some of the houses in the neighbourhood to gather up supplies. Glenn and Maggie were on the rooftop keeping watch on the streets below. There had been a few small groups of walkers blow through the town and a few small groups of people. They had always hidden from them not knowing if they were nice people or not.

 

“Whats that?” Maggie pointed down the street as a SUV was creeping along the road and pulling to a stop right outside the building they were in. 

 

“Its Merle…” Glenn whispered, he was excited and he knew that there was someone else in the car and they were surprised when a black woman climbed out of the passenger seat. “Merle picked up a chick… Andrea’s going to kill him.”

 

Merle looked about and waved up to Glenn they headed inside the building. 

 

**************************************************************

***********************************************************************

****************************************************************

 

“You can’t go now its going to be dark soon.” Glenn tried telling Daryl when he was gathering stuff to go to Carol.

 

“I don’t care.”

 

“Its two hours to dark… will you be there in two hours?”

 

“I will if I take the bike.”

  
No one could stop him and he downed food and water, Merle showed him the way on the map and before they could say anything else he was off on his bike to find his family.


	21. Chapter 21

 

“You can’t go now its going to be dark soon.” Glenn tried telling Daryl when he was gathering stuff to go to Carol.

 

“I don’t care.”

 

“Its two hours to dark… will you be there in two hours?”

 

“I will if I take the bike.”

 

No one could stop him and he downed food and water, Merle showed him the way on the map and before they could say anything else he was off on his bike to find his family.

 

***************************************

************************************************

************************************************

Daryl had to slow his speed down he didn’t want to end up wrapped around a tree in his haste to get to his family, there were walkers here and there drawn to the noise of his bike. He stared at the road ahead, there was a car here and there that he drove around but no one alive was about or looking for help in any way. 

 

He slowed down as he hit the outskirts of the town that Carol was in and he saw the signs for him with DIxoN on the street signs. He imagined his wife writing them up for him. He drove to the edge of town and it was starting to get dark. He parked his bike up a side street on someone’s front lawn and moved through the streets. 

 

He found the police station not before he took down four walker that lunged at him from the dark. He hoped that Carol was still there and they would open the door quickly for him. He saw the door it was dark inside and he took a deep breath and knocked. He saw some movement inside and heard some shuffling before he heard the door clicking open. A huge black man stepped aside and let him have entrance into the police station.

 

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

  
  


Carol was sitting on a chair with Luka wondering if Merle actually made it to the meeting spot. Or were they held up somewhere. She hoped they made it safe. 

 

Tyreese was walking around with Andre in his arms trying to rock him to sleep. It was dark out and both Carol and Tyreese turned their heads towards the door. Someone was knocking at it. They both stared at each other in fright.

 

Tyreese held his finger to his lip and passed Andre onto Carol and pulled out a gun and moved slowly towards the door. He couldn’t see out, he looked at Carol again and moved to the window and peeked out a tiny slit in the window. He moved fast moving the stuff from in front of the door recognizing the man outside.

 

Tyreese slid the lock across revealing Daryl. Carol gasped not knowing how the heck he even was there. Standing there covered in blood and he had his crossbow over his shoulder and knives at his waist.

 

“Oh…” was all she could get out.

 

Daryl was across the room as fast as possible, he wrapped his arms around his family and Andre.

 

“I thought I lost you.” He breathed into her neck.

 

“Its ok.” Carol couldn’t stop the tears rolling down her face.

 

Daryl stayed on his knees for a few minutes before pulling back and standing up. Carol could see he was covered in walker blood. She couldn’t move because she had the babies in her arms. Tyreese come over taking Andre and Carol was able to stand up with Luka and throw herself into her husband's arms again.

 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there.” He whispered. “Are you ok?”

 

“We are fine… how did you know where to go?” Carol asked, she was so overwhelmed with tears falling down her face, the brave face she had been putting on for the past two weeks slipped from her face. She was tired and had to keep going for the children and for Merle and suddenly Daryl was here and she could relax for a moment breathing him in knowing she wasn’t alone with a stranger.

 

“Merle…” He mumbled with his mouth on her neck, He glanced down at the baby with his cheeky wee face giving him a grin. He had grown in the time they had been away. Daryl wanted to cuddle him close but he was covered in walker blood he had to settle with just staring at him, then he glanced across at Andre who was smiling because he recognized Daryl.  Tyreese coughed and moved over to introduce himself.

 

“Tyreese Scott…” Tyreese held his hand out.

 

“Daryl Dixon…. Don’t I know you?” Daryl asked him.

 

“Not personally but we were both going to do the real men campaign.” Tyreese said, “Though I have followed you on the circuit. We were about to pull into the airport when we saw your tweets and we didn’t go in we headed out of town. My sister and I.”

 

“Thanks for looking after my wife.” Daryl said.

 

“She didn’t need much looking after, apparently she went and picked up food and medication alone for Merle.” Tyreese said, Carol was shaking her head behind Daryl for Tyreese not to tell Daryl because he would freak out. “She’s a badass.”

 

“She is is she? You went out alone?” He asked

 

“I had to, the babies were hungry and Merle had a fever.”

 

“But you…” Daryl said softly. 

 

“I had to do what I had to do… I’m ok… better now you are here.” She hugged him again. “But you need to tell me why you are on foot and covered in blood.”

 

Daryl sat on a chair telling them he ran into a small number of  walkers running through town to the police station.  He told them he had parked at the edge of town not wanting to draw attention to the police station ran the rest of the way and encountered a few walkers stumbling about on the street.

 

Carol insisted that he took a shower and changed his clothes before cuddling Luka. They didn’t know what the blood would do to the small baby and they didn’t want to take the chance he might mouth Daryl’s shirt.

 

Tyreese put Andre down on his pallet on the floor and took over minding Luka so Carol could show Daryl where the bathroom was. She grabbed a change of clothes for him that she had gathered for Merle and a change for herself because she wanted to be close to her husband and there wasn’t a great deal of gas left. She turned the shower on Daryl climbed in first and started washing himself all over. Carol just stood there taking him in, she saw the dirt and grime trailing down his body. 

 

“I’m so sorry.” Daryl whispered again. “I shouldn’t of gone, I should have stayed with you and Luka.” Carol reached in helping him wash himself, washing his back, he turned around so she could get it easily in the warm water.

 

.

 

“When did you last wash?” 

 

Carol stripped off and she stepped under the spray with him they washed each other down, Carol was surprised at the amount of dirt Daryl had on him. He hadn’t washed in the weeks she was gone she was sure

 

“At Hershel's… I’ve been out looking for you every day.” Daryl said. “Every goddamn day.” He leaned in and put his arms around her. “Kip?”

 

Carol took a deep breath to tell him about his dog, “I had him in the car… he was fine… I think he just died of old age. He fell asleep in the back seat and just didn’t wake up. Merle and I buried him in a field.”

 

Daryl started to cry overwhelmed at missing them and losing his dog. He’d really thought they were never meet up again. He had searched every day and it was like looking for a needle in a haystack. They climbed out to dress and it was time for Daryl to rebond with his son. 

 


	22. Chapter 22

 

 

"Andrea... I swear honey, nothing happened, Glenns just winding you up. Her brother and her needed help and Carol and I helped him... I couldn't come here alone because I needed back up so we split up Ty stayed with Carol to help her." Merle hugged Andrea. She was upset and overwhelmed. They had been looking for Merle and Carol for such a long time she was beginning to wonder if she would see him again. She couldn't help but be jealous when he showed up with a women in tow.

"Alright." She whispered kissing him. "Is Carol and Luka ok? Andre?"

"They are fine and if Daryl made a straight run through I imagine she is perfectly happy." Merle said. "We can go get them tomorrow."

Andrea and Merle had managed to score themselves a bedroom on the top floor. The others were in another room. Sasha was getting on ok with Tara and Maggie. Michonne was beside herself with relief knowing her son was ok and Carol had him safe. She couldn't wait till daylight so they could move to go get them.

Shane had argued that maybe they should all go rather than leave some behind. Try keep together and keep having backup plans and set up safe houses in all the towns around where they were going to settle because it really was like looking for a needle in a haystack and they were lucky that Carol and Merle kept their heads about them and stuck to the plan of trying to get to the safe house. They didn't want to chance it again. Not having a starting point to even look for someone was frightening.

Michonne finally went to sleep when everyone else did. Shane and Rick and Glenn took turns on watch. Still mindful that they didn't know who was about and they didn't want any surprises, the human or non human kind. They hadn't come across anyone dangerous yet but who knew what people would be like depending on them for survival or taking what other people had for survival.

The next morning they packed up everything and everyone and followed Merle leading them back to Carol and the babies. Michonne was in the lead car encouraging Merle to drive faster. He glanced at her and said that they would probably lose the rest of the group if he drove so fast. 

 

“I know you are keen Michonne but we need to get there in one piece not two.” Merle told her.

 

“I just miss my baby.” Michonne said. “I thought he was gone forever. I was beginning to wonder if I would never see him again. Or Carol or even you.” 

 

“Right back at you. I thought I would be changing diapers until I died or got bitten.” Merle said to her only half joking. “She’s been looking after him like he was her own you know. She went out when I was out of it and took down walkers to get him milk and food.”

 

Michonne bit her lip trying not to cry thinking about her baby. Merle slowed down as he entered the township. He parked and they climbed out looking about. They had parked four blocks from the police station. And Merle had to grab on to the back of her top to stop her from running off in the direction of the police station. 

 

Rick and Glenn climbed out of the car behind. Quickly followed by Shane and Andrea and Tara. Sasha followed them all slowly. She was watching all around with Maggie making sure there was no one about.

As a group they slowly made their way towards the police station. They saw Daryl on the roof watching them coming down the side streets. He climbed down the fire escape to let Carol and Ty know that the rest of the group had arrived.

 

Carol was holding Andre waiting for Michonne to come in. The whole group came inside, except for Maggie and Glenn who went to the rooftop to keep an eye out for walkers now there was a large group on the ground they didn’t want to be left vulnerable to an attack.

 

Michonne saw her little boy in Carol’s arms. It had been over two weeks she saw him and he wasn’t that keen to go towards her the moment she saw him and he cried when she took him in her arms reaching back for Carol. Michonne started to cry and Rick turned Michonne moving her into another room to cry not to scare Andre.

 

Carol, MIchonne, and Rick went into the small office and started to play with some toys. Slowly Andre remembered her and said, “Mama.” that was it he remembered and didn’t want Michonne to put her down.

  
Merle, Ty and Glenn scouted about the homes and other buildings nearby looking for somewhere they could stay that would house them all and they found a hotel with two stories. They discovered that the walkers couldn’t walk up stairs and it was safer. They cleared the hotel and they moved the group to the hotel for the first night back together since they all came back together.


	23. Chapter 23

  
  


Daryl was looking at the map and Carol was standing beside him. He wasn’t sure about moving on just yet. Carol was tired and she had barely had time to recover before having to work with Merle to keep the babies safe. He felt that they just needed to regroup and stay where they were for a few more days.

 

Rick was talking things over with Sasha and Michonne, not quite believing that Merle had come across one of his former friends and cops because she had taken the week off to spend time with her brother. He never thought he would see her again.

 

“We need to regroup.” Daryl said to everyone in the room. “Give Carol time to catch her breath.”

 

Everyone looked towards him, they were in mixed minds of what they should do. The prison where they thought they should try and break into was at least fifty miles away and they still need to gather supplies and try make a clear run towards it.

 

“I think its a good idea.” Shane said, “We need to regroup, Carol looks tired and Merle needs his stitches out.” 

 

Carol couldn’t help but feel better about the fact they were not moving on yet. She was tired, she and Merle had had barely any sleep and she was still getting over losing the baby. She needed to regroup, eat and sleep.

 

Daryl watched the relief wash over Carol’s face, she needed a break, time to recover and regain her strength. .

 

“Come on, come lie down in bed for a bit.” Daryl said, He took her through to the room next to the room they were all sitting and planning in. Luka had just been fed so Daryl was going to watch him and get him to sleep. Michonne hadn’t put Andre down since he decided he liked his mommy again. 

 

Shane, Tyreese, and Tara and Sasha went out to look at the surrounding buildings to see if there was anything they could use to move on with. Any food. The town look untouched since the turn a month or more ago, everyone had packed their bags and left. Many not even clearing their cupboards.

 

Daryl just carried his baby around in his arms most of the afternoon, he stared at his little face wishing he still had his cell phone to same this moment to etch his little face into his memory forever.

 

Daryl watched out the window looking down at the street below watching the walkers ambling about below. There wasn’t many about just a few here and there. Nothing to be to worried about but with his baby in his arms he could possibly throw his brother in front of one to save his baby. He didn’t even want to think about what Carol went through with two babies on her own with Merle on their own with Merle being sick. 

 

“Daddy’s boy arn’t you… you going to smile for daddy?” He whispered to Luka.

 

The little boy stuck his thumb in his mouth and gave him a half arsed smile mainly because Daryl was talking to him. Luka babbled some sort of nonsense out the side of his mouth talking to Daryl.

 

“Cheeky little sod.” Daryl lifted him up and kissed him on his forehead. “Daddy loves you and I’m going to tell you that every day until I can't tell you that again.”

 

“You are a good dad you know that right.” Merle walked into the room, “I didn’t think either of us would be good at this shit but… that little boy there… I’d do anything for him.”

 

“I know… If I have to choose between him and you Merle, I’d push you in front of a walker…” Daryl said, Merle snorted.

 

“I love you too Daryl…” Merle chuckled. “How about letting me have a cuddle with him.”

 

“No…” Daryl said. Merle laughed again.

 

“I’ll get you a drink then.” Merle said.

 

Tyreese and Sasha come back with enough food for everyone and Shane and Tara come back with two vans full of water and farm vegetables. They had jump started two vans from the local high school. 

 

“Is it busy out there?” Rick asked Shane.

 

“We should be ok, we are in concrete brick buildings, they seem to be able to tear through wood and other things. But they can’t get up stairs or through concrete. We should be ok here for a few days. If we have enough water and food.”

 

“They are moving in packs. There is a large group coming this way… I think we could be stuck here for a few days.” Tara said. “The high school… its over run… all the kids have turned.”

 

“Jesus… do you think any of them are still alive in there?” Merle asked.

 

“I don’t know. Shane opened the gates before we realized it was packed so they are moving this way slowly.” Tara said quietly not wanting to think about all the teens that had died.

 

Daryl reluctantly put the baby in bed beside Carol and the men moved quickly moving the water from the van up to the first floor. They didn’t want to get stranded without water or food. Diapers and milk were two things they did have in abundance thanks to Carol. 

 

The just shut the doors of the vans when they saw the road teaming with the dead high school kids. 

 

“Move move…” Tara called out, she counted the men in as they past her. The last one in was Tyreese. They shut the door and were about to lock it when Carol called out from the top of the stairs.

 

“Wait… wait… there’s a kid… at the front… can you see him, Go get him in the van, he’s limping he can’t run fast.” Carol said.

 

Before Daryl could stop himself he was out the door in the van driving at breath taking speed towards the hear of teens and sure enough there was a kid limping about four metres ahead of the walker trying to run. Daryl pulled up to the right of the kid and he opened the door and climbe in.

 

He didn’t even have the door shut before Daryl was driving in reverse back to the hotel. Tyreese and Shane ripped the kid out of the front seat carrying him to the entrance. Daryl was running around the back of the van and they just manage to shut the front door and lock it as the teen walkers swarmed the van. 

 

Daryl turned the lock on the door not knowing if it was going to do them any good. Shane, Rick and Daryl piled up obstacles up around the doorways to slow down any walkers that got inside. They headed upstairs to make sure the kid was ok and he wasn’t bit.


	24. Chapter 24

 

****************************

 

Everyone moved upstairs and the kid was standing with his back against the wall looking to run if things went bad.

 

“Its ok… don’t panic.” Daryl said. “Calm down you are safe… you been bit?”

 

“No… I twisted my ankle a few days ago and it still sore.” The kid said.

 

“You got a name?” Rick asked him. 

 

“Noah…” He said.

 

“Where have you been?” Michonne asked him.

 

“I was in the principal's office and managed to break into the teacher's lounge for a bit, the school cafe.” Noah said. “A few of us moved them to the gym… there’s still another four at the school in the cafe.”

 

Daryl walked over to the window and looked down at the street below and could see the dead teens swarming along from the high school. They had let most of them out. Merle come across and watched. One by one they all watched out the window as the dead walked on. They bumped along the road.

 

“How many kids were at your school?” Daryl asked, he and Merle were trying to do a headcount of sorts to figure out how many might be left in the high school.

 

“Five hundred maybe… some didn’t show because they were sick or their parents wouldn’t let them go. I don’t know. One kid started biting everyone and a small group of us were stuck in the principal's office so I guess we were lucky.” Noah said. They all looked at him wondering why he was there. “I was tardy… We need to go get them.”

 

“We will, not tonight, tomorrow when things are calmed down ok. We will drive up there, maybe we can drive up to a window if you know where they are.” Shane suggested.

 

“They are still in the staffroom, there is toilets and showers in there, and we climbed through the roof to the cafe…. You know if the dead are all gone it's a pretty good setup.” Noah said. “There is gas and heaps of space and there is a garden or court yard bit that is in the middle blocked off all round by buildings. It could be sorted to being really safe if you make all the dead gone. And its got good fences… that's how we couldn’t get them out.”

 

“You have it all worked out?” Shane asked him.

 

“Sure we did, I got stuck with a maths geek, a science geek and a cheerleader for six weeks so we had to plan. We just couldn’t get the dead out. But your guys come along and did that.” Noah said.

 

“What did they do?” Rick asked.

 

“We opened the doors to the high school, and the gates.” Tara said. 

 

“We might have cleared the problem though. Who knows, we will check tomorrow.” Shane put his arms around Tara, truth be told they didn’t expect the school to be full of dead. They just about lost their lives in the process but they didn’t want to tell the others it was something they agreed to keep between them. Daryl would want to move on very quickly if he found out. 

 

They all moved about checking the safety of the building where they were and Daryl checked on Carol who was lying in bed feeding Luka wondering what all the talking was about. Daryl filled her in on the plan to check out the high school in the morning to see if it was a suitable place for them to hold up long term or even a few weeks. 

 

“Are you going with them?” Carol asked him.

 

“I don’t know… I mean i want to check and make sure its a good place to bring you and the babies but… if I go I have to leave you behind.” Daryl said.

 

“Its just up the road. I can see it from here.” Carol countered.

 

“But if something goes wrong?”

 

“We make a plan before you go. But you need to go help clear it and make sure its safe for us ok.” Carol said.

  
Daryl nodded, he went out and brought some food in for her and water. They were not going anywhere until the walkers left. It might be tomorrow or the next day until they all cleared. Until then they were going to get as much rest as possible.


	25. Chapter 25

 

“How are you feeling?” Tara climbed onto the bed beside Carol, Carol was playing with Luka on her knee enjoying the time they had to bond without being on the run. Carol was still very tired and was still bleeding slightly. Tara had assured her it would stop soon and she just needed to rest.

 

“I don’t know. I just want to wake up from this.” Carol said. “I just want to curl up with Luka and Daryl and go to sleep and wake up and all we have to worry about is the internet trolls.”   
  
“Me too. Before you get uptight I just want to talk to you about birth control.” Tara started to say.

 

“Oh god… are you my mum?”

 

“Please… use birth control if you have sex with Daryl.” Tara said.

 

“Tara… he’s not interested in this any time soon.” Carol said.

 

Tara burst out laughing. 

 

“He’s not…” Carol glared at Tara.

 

“Carol your hubby loves you and before you know it you two are going to be all kissy cuddly again and you don’t want to fall pregnant. I’ve still got birth control, injection or something. Be safe until we get to a safe place.” Tara said, “I just happen to have something in my bag here.”

 

“How on earth do you even have stuff. Didn’t it get left behind on the farm?” Carol asked her.

 

“I found some stuff in the high school nurses office, and a bunch of condoms.” Tara said. “I can give you a shot that should last six months and won’t interfere with breastfeeding.”

 

Carol gave a nod and Tara gave her a shot, she was just pulling up the back of her underwear when Daryl come into the room to check on her. He knew what Tara was doing and he was pleased they didn’t have to worry about dealing with pregnancy and he could see that the rest was doing Carol good.

 

“You want to take a shower?” Daryl asked her, there was still some gas left so for now they had warm water coming out of the taps.

 

“Has everyone else had a shower?” Carol asked him.

 

“Yeah we are just taking short quick ones so that we won’t go through all the gas. We might be able to stay here a week or so. We have enough food. We are up high so we are pretty safe. Rick and Shane want to go check out the high school and see if they can get the kids out tomorrow.” He told her.

 

Carol took a shower in the ensuite of their room. The room was beautiful and any other time it would be a lovely place to visit and enjoy what the small town had to offer. Daryl stood by and kept an eye on her making sure she was still steady on her feet. 

 

Andrea and Michonne made food for everyone, Andrea brought food in for Daryl and Carol to eat. Andrea also brought in a bottle of water and sat holding Luka while they ate. Merle was out trying to figure out a plan and getting young Noah to draw them a floor plan of the high school and where the other kids were. 

 

“You feeling better?” Daryl asked Carol after Andrea left. 

 

“Better now we are together. I was so scared…” Carol let herself go, she cried and cried without stopping in his arms, Merle heard her and stuck his head through the door and come in quickly to grab Luka to take him out so he didn’t start crying because his mommy was crying. Carol needed to let it all go to move on into a better space. She had been trying to be strong for such a long time that she just couldn’t keep a brave face anymore.

 

She finally stilled in his arms falling asleep, Daryl tucked her in and left her to go in search for his son. He found him giggling in Merle's arms at a game of peek a boo. Daryl had missed it, he didn’t know his baby could giggle and he was giggling for his brother. It left a sour taste in his mouth. Merle looked up and saw Daryl watching.

 

“Hey Daddy, how’s mama doing?” Merle asked offering him Luka to hold. Daryl took the small baby into his arms and kiss and held him. He still couldn’t believe he got them back. For two weeks he really thought he would never see them again.

 

“I can’t do this again. Get seperated from them again.” Daryl said.

 

“Ok, so tomorrow you don’t go, I’ll go.” Merle said.

 

“You ain’t well enough… you can’t go.” Daryl said.

 

“Well we sit this one out and stay home with the kids and the new kid and when we all feel better we can decide then. I didn’t mean to take that away from you Daryl.” Merle nodded towards Luka who was now smiling at his dad. “Carol saved my life… she saved the kids too, I could of died out there twice if it wasn’t for her.”

 

“I know… that’s what scares me so much.” Daryl said. 

 

“I fucken terrifies me… all those dead kids walking down the road… with that one kid running from them. How did he even make it.” Merle asked.

  
“I don’t know man… but if there is one kid out there there is more out there. We can send the others into the school and see what happens.” Daryl said. He took Luka off to wash him down and change his diaper. He was going to let Carol sleep and feed him a bottle of formula that Carol had agreed to him feeding Luka before she fell asleep. She just needed a few hours to sleep solidly and start to recover. Mentally as well as physically.


	26. Chapter 26

  
  


Carol and Daryl watched out the window at the others leaving to go up to the high school. Merle was watching the street down the other side of the hotel. Noah was watching beside Daryl and was chewing on his fingers nervous watching.

 

Michonne and Andrea were down stairs maning the doors waiting for anything to happen. Michonne had decided she was never leaving Andre unless she had too, the others had gone with the group. Shane, Tara, Tyreese, Rick, and Sasha decided to go to the high school and try to see if anyone was still alive at the school.

 

They had gone loaded with knives and weapons. They had taken two vehicles and then parked one halfway down the road incase they had to make a run for it. They could get in and wait it out. As far as they knew  the teenaged dead had wandered away overnight. They had kept watched for hours during the night. Sleeping in shifts all night.

 

Noah had provided them of a to scale map and how to get in and out of the high school without attracting a great deal of unwanted attention. They hoped to get into the high school and figure out if the kids in there were still alive.

 

All Daryl and Carol could do was watch and wait and hope they all come out ok. Both Andre and Luka were sleeping side by side in the double bed. They were still unsettled. Carol felt better and had started feeding Luka again that morning. She felt stronger and more emotionally in charge of herself. 

 

“Do you think they will find the kids?” Carol asked Daryl.

 

“I don’t know.” Daryl answered honestly. He honestly didn’t know what they would do with a bunch of kids and how the heck they would keep them all safe without getting them killed. He was already worried sick about keeping Luka and Andre safe and throw in a bunch of kids that didn’t have parents or their parents were god knows where it probably would tip him over the edge.

 

Maggie and Glenn were up on the roof with binoculars keeping an eye on the high school and sweeping around the surrounding areas, they were communicating with Rick and Shane via walkie talkies but they couldn’t see anything behind the  high school. They were trying to be as safe as possible. Hershel was watching the other way, the way the walkers had gone.

 

It was nerve racking not knowing what was going on and they saw them going into the high school into the building and couldn’t see anything else once they went inside.

 

Daryl was trying not to clock watch but he was sure it had been over an hour, he glanced at the babies in the bed, Glenn came down the stairs and looked at Daryl.

“What are we going to do?” Glenn asked.

 

“We should have had a signal by now.” Daryl said.

 

“Are you going to go down and check on them?” Carol asked him.

 

Daryl glanced at the babies again he didn’t want to go and leave Carol behind again. It had to be him and Glenn that went. Merle wasn’t strong enough yet and he wasn’t going to take the risk of his brother taking his spot and ending up dead because of Daryl unwillingness to go check on the rest of the team.

 

“Go… go check.” Carol said quietly, “Stay safe.”

 

Daryl nodded, and by the time Glenn and Daryl gathered up knives and the few guns they needed. They headed out on foot up the few blocks to the high school. They went on foot because they knew that there were trucks ready for them to us if they needed to get out in a hurry.

  
Carol went up to the roof to help look out and Noah was left in charge of the babies who were sleeping. Carol didn’t know how she felt about seeing her husband heading off into danger again. She just hoped that everything went ok for everyone and they all come back. 


	27. Chapter 27

 

Daryl’s gut was churning the whole way down to the high school he didn’t want to leave Carol with Merle but he had too. He had Andrea at his side because they didn’t want Daryl to go alone. He just hoped they didn’t come across anything they didn’t want too. They put down a few walkers as they went but when they got to the high school the gates were wide open and so were the front door. Everything was wide open. 

 

Daryl and Andrea didn’t know if they were walking into a trap or what. They didn’t enter through the main doors. Noah had told them that the main doors had been locked. But they could see they were wide opened. What was going on. Was there someone else in the high school or who had opened the door.

 

Daryl shook his head at Andrea as they crept around the side of the high school. There was a group that had their group in a circle on their knees and a man in the middle waving a axe around. There were four kids on the ground.

 

“What the fuck.” Andrea whispered.

 

Daryl shook his head and didn’t know what to think the other group outnumbered them by three people.  He had his bow and Andrea had her riffle. They had to work fast, it was the first group they come across and they certainly were not friendly. 

 

Daryl could see the leader was circling Shane then Rick looking like he was going to start swinging the axe. 

 

“I’ll try take out the three in the back quietly and you take out as many as you can.” Daryl said. “Take out the man with the axe.”

 

“You mean… we are going to kill them?” Andrea said. She looked at her brother inlaw wondering if he lost his damn mind. Daryl looked like he was completely sane. The man waving the axe was in a prison

uniform and had a mad gleam in his eye. One of the men with them dragged one of the young girls to her feet and started saying inappropriate stuff and tried to touch her and the girl struggled. To which the man slapped her across the face. The girl fell to the ground. One of the big black men appeared to be trying to help the kids along with a red haired white man. Daryl decided not to shoot them. 

 

“I’m not leaving them here to be killed… they are going to rape that kid.” Daryl said. He moved away from Andrea and both of them climbed quickly up the fire escape to the roof top. “Let's do this… don’t get the big black dude and red haired guy.”

 

Daryl fired his bow and it took out the person at the back. Shane and Rick saw the man fall with a bow in his head. Then another and another. Rick felt a splutter of blood cover his face as the man wielding the axe fell to the ground with a bullet hole through his chest.

 

Tyreese and Glenn tackled to the ground the two men standing over them and Andrea took out the four men at the back. Daryl took down two more who were starting to advance on Rick and Shane. 

 

Over all the men that were left were two men that looked like they were scared stupid. Tyreese and Shane held them both against the wall. Daryl and Andrea came down to the car park and between Rick and Sasha they started to put all the dead down before they turned. 

 

“Thanks… thought we were gonners.” Glenn said, “I nearly peed myself.”

 

Daryl couldn’t believe what he and Andrea had done. He looked at his hands wondering how it had all come to this. Shane and Tyreese wanted to know what they should do with the men they were holding. Sasha and Tara were comforting the young teens who they had. 

 

“We weren’t even with them… we just met them today… we didn’t know…” The black man tried to say with his hands in the air. “Honestly… I drive old ladies to church… Axel I met at the start… its just been the two of us.”

 

“Its  true… I’m only guilty of standing here. We didn’t know what to do… we were going to try do something but there were ten of them and two of us.” The red haired guy blurted. “We wouldn’t have let them touch those girls…”

 

Daryl didn’t want to deal with them right now he wanted to get back to his family.

 

“Lets go…” Daryl said.

 

“Hang on,” Shane said, she was standing at the gates of the school swinging them back and forward. “Do these fences go all the way around?”

 

One of the girls nodded. 

 

“What do you think… fancy going back to high school?” Shane asked the group. The group looked at the school when one of the little girls spoke up.

 

“It has its own water supply and some solar power… just on the new wing. It’s got a lot of things in there. Wood work, metal work shop. Home tech.”

  
“I think we could be onto something.” Rick said. The whole group looked in including the two newcomers.


	28. Chapter 28

)))))))))))))))

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))0

 

“I don’t care… they are not staying anywhere near Carol and Luka or those girls.” Daryl told Rick and anyone else who would listen. Daryl had drawn a line in the sand and that was it. He didn’t know these two new guys and he didn’t want them anywhere near his family or the little girls. 

 

“I get what you are trying to say… but I really believe them when they say they were not with that group.” Shane said. “That other group, they were all dirty and unkept and these guys look like they just left church or something they are clean and they really were trying to help.”

 

“Well can we come up with some other plan?” The bigger of the two new men asked, The dark skinned man had introduced himself as T-Dog and had been trying to tell them they hadn’t been with the other group, “I know you don’t trust us and that's fine. But we need to sleep man. We barely had one decent night sleep since people started turning. Can we sleep on the roof?”

 

Rick glanced at Shane and then Michonne. They knew they had to let them sleep somewhere and Michonne didn’t want them anywhere near the babies either. Andre’ or Luka it was not happening. She gave Rick a look that let him know what she thought. She wanted to curl up with her baby and Rick and go to sleep and think about it all tomorrow but right now they couldn’t do that. 

 

“What do you think?” Rick asked everyone. “What does everyone else think?”

 

Tara finally suggested that they should sleep in the other apartments and tomorrow when everyone was in a better frame of mind they could sit down and chat. Everyone come to the agreement that it was unfair to make them sleep outside when there was somewhere for them to sleep and to rest and recover from being on the run. Everyone will be better after a good night sleep.

 

But first they needed to sort out the young girls that were currently hiding in the bedroom under the bed that Carol was resting in. Everyone was tired and overwhelmed that there were people out there who would just kill to get something they wanted.

 

Daryl didn’t look happy about it but at least they could lock them out of the apartment they were in. He was going to insist that they took turns keeping watch over the night. Rick and Shane were in agreement. Merle was ok with all the plans. Glenn just needed everyone to settle down so he knew what was going on. 

 

Maggie and Andrea sorted out some food for everyone. Carol kept the two young girls with her and had coaxed them out from under the bed. Daryl had filled a bath for them to wash in and between them all they managed to find some clothes and Noah came in after they were dressed and explained that they were sisters, Mika and Lizzie were in the younger classes at the school and were eleven and twelve.

 

Carol passed Luka off to Daryl and she and Maggie took the two girls into the bathroom to try get them cleaned up and washed.

 

“Its cold.” Mika said putting her hand in the water.

 

“I know but, just stand in it and was your body down with the cloth and we are trying to heat some warm water to rinse you off with. You guys need a good wash.” Maggie said.

 

Carol put some soap on the washer and indicated how to go about it. Lizzie was watching from the side of the room. She was watching her sister take a standing bath and watching all the dirt wash off her.

 

“Thats so gross…” Lizzie said.

 

“I know it is right now but once you both are cleaned up it will feel better, its cold but you will feel better.” Carol said.

 

There was a tap at the door and Tara and Andrea brought in a huge pot of water into the room. It was steaming. Carol started mixing a jug of half the hot water and half the cold water from the tap and rinsing her off. Tara held a big towel for her to wrap herself in to go into the room nextdoor and get her dressed. 

 

Lizzie was a little older than Mika and Carol asked her if she wanted some privacy behind the shower curtain to wash, Lizzie just shook her head she really just wanted Carol to stay with her. They helped her wash just as quick as Mika and she was just as dirty as her sister.

 

They wrapped her in a towel and took her out to the bedroom to get her some clothes on. Once they were dressed they passed the bathroom onto Noah to take a bath and shower and get cleaned up.

 

Later that night the girls started asking difficult questions of the group.

 

“Is everyone dead?” Mika asked Noah, Noah just nodded and said he thought so and gave the young girl a hug. He had taken on a big brother type of  role with the girls.  “Those men… they were going too…” They glanced towards Lizzie they both knew that Lizzie wasn’t coping with the way things were going.

 

Noah nodded and then peeked through the door at the adults talking with the other men that were with the group.

  
  


Noah watched through the crack and glanced over at the woman in the bed with the baby, “Is that Daryl Dixon?”

 

Carol half smiled.

 

“Yes… it is, do you know who he is?”

 

“Everyone knows who he is… he’s one of the best NASCAR drivers in the state…. I can’t believe I’m meeting him…. I wish… I wish I could skite to my friends.” Noah said.

 

“Yes it is Daryl… that's my husband.” Carol said quiety, Noah looked like he wanted to run out and get an autograph or something.

 

“Oh wow…”

 

“Yes, its pretty exciting to meet someone, but lets not forget we need to keep a level head right now. I think you kids need to get to bed and have a good sleep.” Carol said.

 

Daryl tapped on the door bringing Luka back to his mother and sat down beside her while she fed him. Michonne put the girls into mattresses on the floor and Noah was going to sleep in the lounge room with Maggie and Glenn. The men were going to take watch through the night watching the men next door.

 

Next door T-dog and Axel were sound asleep, both had taken cold showers and were snoring their heads off and they wouldn’t have caused any problems for anyone that night.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I suck. Supper small update. Life has got in my way. I hope to write more soon. Tomorrow. x. Thanks for sticking with me.

“Be honest, do you think we are going to survive this?” Carol asked Daryl softly that evening when they were in bed. They had Luka asleep between them, it felt the safest way to have him and Daryl really didn’t want him away from him if the new men to the group were not as good as they seemed.

 

“I don’t know. I know we are going to try as long as we can… we gotta.” He whispered, he leaned in and kissed her, “Sleep now, you need rest.”

 

“I know but… I’m so worried. What if we get lost from each other again?”

 

“We will have a plan, a few safe houses and it will work. We just need to work something out, I need you and Luka to sleep love you.” He leaned in to kiss her again, that was all they could do is a quick kiss while there were so many people around. They could hear Rick and Michonne whispering to each other as well. They had Andre’ wedged in behind Michonne and the wall. A matress on the floor so the three of them could sleep together safely.

 

The two little girls were sharing a bed together in one of the bedrooms with Sasha and Tara, Shane and Tyreese were on watch. Everyone else was asleep. They could hear the odd groans of walkers going past. 

 

Dale and Hershel were banished to another inside room in another area in the building because they were both so tired they were snoring and they had gone as far as to wedge pillows under the doors to muffle the noise. They were worried they were going to bring the dead down on them.

 

Daryl knew that he would go down fighting for his son, for his wife but he didn’t want to leave them alone either. He knew Merle would always be there for his family but what if it was only Carol and Luka left. He dared not even think about it. All he could do was hope to make the safest place possible for them all to live. Find food and hope for the best.

  
  



	30. Chapter 30

 

**************************************

 

Carol was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at the map. Daryl was looking over her shoulder.

 

“I’m just saying if we can live at the hydro we can have water, and with water we can do anything.” Carol was trying to convince Daryl that the high school was on a town supply of water but there was no water nearby and they would have to go out looking for it. But there was a hydro dam a few miles up the road and they could actually move there and figure it out. At least there would be water.

 

“Ok we could go there and stay I guess.” He said. “You do need to drink to feed Luka.”

 

“And we could grow our own food, and there are rooms and its  a hydro dam and we can…”

 

“Ok, we will do it. You can tell the others.” Daryl nodded towards the lounge where everyone else was sitting and eating.

 

“You can tell them.” Carol looked at him.

 

“Ok, sure.” Daryl walked out and told them all about Carol’s idea of what she thought about going to the hydro dam and staying there where there was water.

 

Two hours later Daryl, Rick and Sasha went to scope it out, they came back and said they couldn’t see anyone there except one walker walking back and forwards in front of the fence. 

 

“What do you think?” Rick asked Daryl, “You think we can bring the kids here?”

 

“I think so. We could go onto that bit and lock the gates on both sides and have the kids and not as quick in that part. Then we do a sweep. Block off anywhere we can’t get to right away.”

 

The hydro dam was like an island surround by water, a lot of water, but there were a great deal of building and if they worked it all out they should be able to run the power station and run power, grow food and hopefully farm some meat in the fields near the water flow. 

 

“I’m really not sure… what if this place blows, wouldn’t the high school be better?” Rick wondered.

 

“Thats a lot of water behind this dam…. A huge amount of water…. Whats that building up over there?” Daryl nodded his head towards a building on the edge of the lake. “Looks like a sports club. Why don’t we go check that out. Then we will be above the dam and if things go wrong we ain’t going to drown.”

 

Sasha, Daryl and Carol headed up towards what looked like sporting club house, it was a large building with what looked like a garage underneath and clubrooms up the top. Behind it was a steep mountain side. Daryl looked about and could see rabbits running wild up the side of the mountain. He nodded in that direction to the other two they could see that food would be plentiful around the lake front and dam. 

 

Rick jimmied a side door open, being careful not to ruin the door so that they could shut it behind them. They did a sweep of the building and it looked like no one had been there since the beginning of the turn. The bottom of the building there were boats and canoes with paddles and life jackets and many other water sport equipment.

 

They made their way slowly upstairs, they found no one about and were surprised on how well stocked the place was, there was plenty of food and there were a few bunkrooms which led them to believe that maybe this was used as a summer camp place for children.

 

“I think we should stay here. We can fix upstairs and down stairs, we can have water and grow crops on those fields down there. There is plenty of meat.” Sasha pointed out the window and a small herd of wild goats come down to the water to eat.

 

“I think this place would be better than the high school. Food, water and this concrete building will be safe. If we can get some fencing up and about.” Daryl said, the other two nodded and agreed to go back and talk to the rest of the group.


End file.
